Lost and Found
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: She lost her parents but she found him.
1. Prologue

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy!)**

Lucy Quinn Fabray stared out of the window of the plane and sighed. Why did this have to happen to her?

_Flashback_

_Quinn giggled as her and her best friend, Ellie, started to talk about her new boyfriend._

"_He's just so sweet!" She gushed. Quinn smirked at her best friend and then her phone started to ring._

"_Sorry, I'll only be a second" Quinn got up, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, is this Quinn Fabray"_

"_Yes, my I ask who's calling?" Quinn raised an eyebrow _

"_Yes, this is St. Paul's hospital on 22__nd__ street"_

"_Okay?" Quinn's body filled with worry "How can I help you?"_

"_I'm terribly sorry dear, but it seems as though your parents, Russell and Judy have been in a terrible car accident"_

"_W-what?" Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes._

"_I'm sorry. Right now we are doing as much as possible to keep them alive. You may come down and wait for any more news if you wish"_

"_I'll be there in about 10 minutes" Quinn said quickly "Thank you" Quinn ended the called and opened the door. She walked over to the other side of the room and started to put her sneakers on. _

"_What's going on?" Ellie asked as Quinn pulled a sweat shirt over her head._

"_My parents were in a car accident" Quinn said as tears slipped out of her honey colored eyes._

_Ellie gasped and grabbed a sweatshirt from her closet. She put it on and then grabbed her sneakers and put them on._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm coming with you" Ellie threw her a sad smile "I don't want you to be there all alone. Plus I'm not letting you drive like that" _

"_Thank you" Quinn smiled. _

_They walked out of Ellie's house and to Quinn's car. Quinn tossed her best friend the keys and got in the passenger seat. Ellie shoved the keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway. "What hospital?"_

"_St. Paul" Ellie nodded_

_Finally they arrived at the hospital and they parked and quickly ran inside._

"_Excuse me?" Quinn asked the receptionist._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm looking for Judy and Russell Fabray" Quinn said hurriedly._

"_Yes, they are in the ER right now. You may sit down and wait for any further news in the waiting room"_

"_Thank you" _

_Ellie and Quinn sat down and waited. Quinn placed her head in her hands and continued to cry. Ellie wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders and whispered comforting words to her. _

_3 hours later, they still hadn't heard anything. Ellie said she was gonna go across the street to the all night diner and get some coffee. Quinn nodded and said goodbye._

_After another 5 minutes, the hospital doors slowly opened. A girl in her early twenties ran to the reception desk and waited to be noticed._

"_Excuse me, miss?" Quinn's head snapped up at the voice "I'm looking for Russell and Judy Fabray"_

_Quinn stood up "Frannie" Quinn said softly_

_The woman turned around "Quinnie" Quinn rushed up to her sister and hugged her. They pulled away and then sat down on the couch "Have you heard anything?'_

"_Not yet"_

"_How long have you been here?" _

"_For about 3 hours" Quinn replied_

"_Sorry, I would've been here sooner, but I had to drive here" Frannie lived out of town and it takes her about 2 and a half hours to drive to L.A._

"_It's fine"_

_They waited for another 5 minutes and then Ellie came back with two cups of coffee._

"_Oh, Frannie, hi" Ellie smiled softly at the older woman_

"_Hello Ellie"_

_Ellie sat on the other side of Quinn and handed her the coffee. "Thanks" Quinn said quietly._

"_Sorry, Frannie, if I knew you'd be here, I would have gotten another one"_

"_Oh it's fine" Frannie said_

_They waited for a little while longer. Then at 4:03 a.m., the doctor finally came out._

"_Um, the family of Judy and Russell Fabray?" Frannie and Quinn stood up_

"_That's us" Frannie replied_

_The doctor walked over to them and sighed "I'm sorry to say that they did not make it."_

"_No" Quinn gasped for air. _

"_I'm truly sorry. We tried to do what we could, the accident just put them in a state that we couldn't pull them out of" _

"_Thank you doctor"_

_Quinn collapsed onto the couch and started to cry on Ellie's shoulder. This could not be happening_

_End of Flashback_

And now, she was on a plane on her way to Lima, Ohio. She was going to live with her cousin and uncles.


	2. Meeting Sam

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! This chapter Quinn and Sam will meet, and it will be sorta like the episode Duets, but it will be reversed, since Quinn is the new student.)**

"Quinn!" Rachel Berry shouted

Quinn smiled slightly and started to walk over to her cousin, dragging her luggage with her.

She stopped in front of her and let go of her luggage. Rachel opened her arms up and Quinn attacked her with a hug. Rachel rubbed her back and then released her.

"How are you holding up?" Her question was answered as tears made their way down Quinn's sun kissed face. Rachel wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and tried to calm her down.

Then Hiram and Leroy Berry walked up to them. "Hey, Quinnie"

Quinn hugged them both and sighed "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys"

"It's fine, Quinn, we are actually glad at that out of all of the family members that offered, you chose us"

Quinn smiled a little and then Hiram and Leroy grabbed her bags. They made their way towards their car and the two girls got into the back as Hiram and Leroy put Quinn's things in the back, then they got into the front seats.

"Quinn, we've enrolled you in Rachel's school. You'll start Monday" It was only Saturday so that gave Quinn plenty of time to get settled

Quinn nodded. Rachel grabbed her cousin's hand and smiled "You'll love it there"

Quinn smiled at her and then looked out the window.

Soon, they were at the Berry residence and they all started to take Quinn's stuff inside.

"Which room will I be staying in?"

"The guest room, across from Rachel's" Quinn nodded and then pulled her stuff up to her new room.

"Now, Quinn, we already have a bed in here, but we will be more than happy to repaint, since it's white" Leroy explained

"Thank you."

"We'll leave you to unpack" The two men left the room, but Rachel stayed

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure" Quinn sat a box on the bed that was labeled 'Comforter, Sheets, Pillows, etc' She pulled it open and started to put everything on her bed.

Soon she was done and she and Rachel started to take out all of her clothing and put it in the dressers and the closet.

"So, what's your school like?"

"It's pretty fun. I'm in glee club, so I get teased a lot. Sometimes we get Slushies thrown at us"

"Slushies?"

"Yes, some of the jocks think it's funny" Rachel rolled her eyes

"So, glee club? Is that fun?"

"Yep, it's super fun! We get to go to competitions and we're actually really good." Rachel then threw her cousin a smile "You should join!"

"I don't know Rach"

"Come on, Q, you're really good at singing"

"Not as good as you though"

"So?" Rachel asked "You have a really pretty voice and it would go great with the New Directions"

"New Directions?"

"Oh, sorry, that's what we call our glee club" Quinn nodded

"Well, I'll think about it"

"Yay!" Rachel squealed

2 hours later, Rachel was back in her room, and Quinn had decided to go to bed. She pulled on an old t-shirt and some sweats and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

She lay in bed and silently cried herself to sleep, like she had been doing since her parents died.

/

Quinn woke up on Sunday morning and saw that it was 11:30 am. She pounced out of bed, she had never slept in this long, and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a frilly white shirt. She pulled a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth and then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

She stopped when she saw Rachel and a guy with a Mohawk laughing. Rachel stopped and smiled as she saw Quinn.

"Good morning!" Rachel chirped. Quinn smiled

"Good morning"

"Oh, Quinn, this is Noah, my boyfriend. Noah this is my cousin Quinn"

"Nice to meet you" Quinn spoke

Noah smiled "You too. By the way, you can call me Puck; everyone does, except for Rach"

Quinn nodded "Why Puck?"

"My last name's Puckerman" Quinn nodded

"So how long have you been dating?"

"Um, about 6th months" Rachel blushed.

Quinn slapped Rachel on her arm "And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry" Rachel laughed

The day went on, and Quinn tried not to think about her parents.

Quinn went to bed that night, and once again cried herself to sleep.

/

Quinn awoke to Rachel shaking her.

"Get up! We're gonna be late!"

Quinn groaned, but got up anyway. She went to her closet and picket out a white dress with a blue cardigan to go over it. She got dressed and then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and did her hair and make-up.

An hour later, she was ready to go. She and Rachel drove to school a little early so Quinn could get her schedule and locker number.

Quinn stood at her locker putting her books in as Rachel stood next to her. "So, have you made up your mind about glee club?"

"Um, yeah. I think I might give it a shot"

"Great!" Rachel grinned. Quinn laughed and closed her locker.

Rachel showed her around and told her she'd stop by her locker after school so they could go to glee together.

The day passed by, and Quinn tried to keep to herself. Quinn honestly wasn't good with new people, and she didn't have many friends back in L.A.

She put her stuff in her locker at the end of the day and then Rachel walked up to her.

"Ready?" She chirped. Quinn nodded and they made their way to the choir room.

Quinn followed Rachel in and Rachel walked up to Mr. Schuester. Quinn knew him, he was her Spanish teacher. She was just happy that he seemed to be one of the nicer ones.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Um, this is my cousin, Quinn. She's lives with me and my dads now because of…recent events" Rachel explained "And she wanted to try out for glee club"

"Yes, I believe she is in one of my Spanish classes." Quinn nodded." This will work out since we no longer have 12 members, sense Lauren quit Well, let me introduce you and then you can audition. You can go talk to Brad, he's the pianist, about the song you're gonna do"

Rachel smiled at her cousin and then the tardy bell rang. Rachel went and sat beside Puck and Quinn started to talk to Brad.

"Okay guys, before we start with the assignment for the week, we have someone that wants so try out for glee. She's Rachel's cousin. So, Quinn, whenever you're ready"

Quinn then stood in the middle of the choir room and then the piano started.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh

Quinn locked eyes with her cousin and Rachel looked at her sadly. Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes, but she couldn't cry, not here, and not now.

_I had my wake up  
>Won't you wake up<br>I keep asking why  
>And I can't take it<br>It wasn't fake  
>It happened, you passed by<em>

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_  
><em>There you go, there you go<em>  
><em>Somewhere I can't bring you back<em>  
><em>Now you are gone, now you are gone<em>  
><em>There you go, there you go,<em>  
><em>Somewhere you're not coming back<em>

_The day you slipped away_  
><em>Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<em>  
><em>The day you slipped away<em>  
><em>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<em>

_Na na, na na na, na na_  
><em>I miss you<em>

Everyone in the choir room clapped as soon as she hit the last note. Mr. Schue walked up to Quinn "That was great, Quinn. Welcome to the New Directions!" Quinn forced a smile and then walked over and took a seat beside Rachel.

"Okay, now for this week's assignment. I've decided to do the Breadstix duet challenge again" Everyone cheered, except for Quinn, who didn't know what was going on. "Now pick a partner and remember, your song has so be about love. After you've picked your partner please sit by them"

Quinn stayed in her seat. She didn't know these people, and she didn't want to creep them out by asking one of them to be her partner. She knew Rachel would be with Puck anyway.

She was surprised that a guy with blonde hair stood in front of her. "I'm Sam" He grinned and stuck out his hand and she smiled softly at him.

"Quinn" She put out her hand and shook his, trying to ignore the slight spark as their hands made contact. She pulled her hand back and placed it back on her lap.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner."

Quinn beamed "Uh, sure" He smiled and then sat beside her.

"So, do you want to come to my…house after this, so rehearse?" Quinn nodded

"That works"

The New Directions went to the auditorium to show Quinn how good they were. And then rehearsal was over.


	3. Lucky

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! This chapter is sorta like the episode Duets, but it will be reversed, since Quinn is the new student.)**

Rachel and Quinn headed toward their lockers, which were thankfully only across the hall from each other.

"So, you're partners with Sam?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, but don't worry, he's one of the nicest guys in glee" Quinn smiled

"Well, that's good" Quinn got to her locker and got her stuff together. Rachel did the same and walked across the hall to Quinn's when she was done.

"You almost ready to go home?" Rachel asked

"Um, actually, I'm going over to Sam's to work on our duet"

Rachel paled "Oh, that's um…cool"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sure, Sam will tell you, or you'll find out" Quinn raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Rachel didn't have to answer because suddenly, Sam was on the other side of Quinn.

"Ready to go?"

Quinn nodded and shut her locker, swinging her bag over her shoulder "See ya, Rach. Tell your dads that I'll be at Sam's"

Rachel nodded "Okay"

Quinn and Sam then walked out of the school. "I'm sorry; I don't have a car, so we'll have to walk. It's not far though"

"It's okay" Sam grinned at her "So, where'd you move from"

"Los Angeles" Quinn responded

"Really?" Quinn nodded "Why'd you move to Lima?"

Quinn knew that someone would eventually ask this question, but she was hoping that it wouldn't be so soon. "Um, I moved because I'm now living with Rachel. My parents…" Tears sprang to her eyes as she said those two words "Died a week ago in a car accident"

Sam immediately felt guilty. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her shoulder "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked"

"It's fine" She sniffed "You didn't know"

They walked on, but they stayed silent. When they were about to turn the corner, Sam stopped and Quinn stopped too.

"What's up?" Quinn asked

"Um, before we get to my house" He cringed at the word "I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Um, I don't really live in a house"

"What do you mean?"

He took her hand and pulled her around the corner where she then faced many motels in one area.

He pulled her up to one and pulled out a room key. He unlocked the door and then opened it.

Quinn followed him in and then he shut the door behind them.

"Sammy!" Quinn heard a little girl squeal. Sam bent down as a little girl and boy ran up to them and hugged Sam.

"Hey guys" He released them and then stood back up. "Stacy, Stevie, this is Quinn, she's a friend from school" Quinn smiled at the two children "Quinn, these are my little brother and sister, Stacy and Stevie"

"Hi" Quinn smiled

"Hi!"Stevie grinned

"Hi!" Stacy smiled "You're very pretty" Quinn felt her cheeks warm up.

"Well, thank you, you are too" Stacy giggled and said thanks and then she and Stevie skipped off. Sam placed his backpack on one of the beds in the living room and Quinn did the same.

"So you're probably wondering why I live here, right?" Sam asked, as he sat on the bed. Quinn nodded slowly and sat beside him. "Well, a couple months ago, my dad lost his job, so we had to sell a lot of our stuff. And we couldn't afford anywhere else, so we live here"

"Sam, I'm sorry" She placed a hand on his bicep and smiled at him. He looked up and smiled back.

"So, um what song did you want to for the Breadstix competition?"

"Can I first ask what the point of the competition is?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Um we all do a song and then Mr. Schue picks the best one and they wine a gift certificate to Breadstix."

"And I'm guessing Breadstix is a restaurant"

"Yep, best restaurant in Lima"

"Wow," Quinn commented

"So, maybe we could do the song 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet"

"I love that song" Quinn grinned

"Okay, one sec, I'll grab my guitar and we can start rehearsing."

"Oh, you play guitar?" She asked as he stood up "Yep, I have since I was little"

Sam left and then came back with a guitar. He sat beside her and then placed his guitar on his lap. They played the song a couple times and then finally they got it.

He started to play the song again and Quinn smiled as he started to sing.

_Do you hear me?  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<br>_

Quinn started to sing as she stared at Sam._  
><em>

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

Quinn and Sam looked at each other and sang together.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>

_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<br>_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

He strummed the last note and he leaned in. Quinn's eyes widened but then they fluttered shut as their lips collided.

"Eww! Sam has cooties!" Sam and Quinn pulled apart quickly and saw Stevie and Stacy standing a couple of feet away. 

Quinn knew she was beat red, and she had a feeling Sam was too. "I should go" She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Quinn-" Sam started

"Sam, it's fine. I need to go home anyway. I'll see you at school" Quinn forced a smile and then walked out the door quickly.

Quinn took out her phone and searched through her contacts and called Rachel.

"Hey Q!" Rachel exclaimed

"Hey, Rach, do you mind coming to pick me up?"

"Um, sure" Rachel replied "Are you at Sam's?"

"Well, I'm around the corner" Quinn said "Something happened and I walked out"

Rachel was beyond confused "Okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what happened

"Yeah, you better" Rachel said sternly, "I'll be there in 5"

Quinn ended the call and then leaned against the stop sign. She couldn't believe that just happened, she couldn't deal with guys right now.


	4. It'll Turn Out in the End

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Songs I've used so far, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet)**

"You kissed?" Rachel screamed. Quinn's hand flew to her mouth.

"Shh!"

Rachel had picked up Quinn and she had asked her what happened. Quinn said that she would tell her once they got home. And now they stood in Quinn's bedroom.

Rachel mumbled something against Quinn's hand and Quinn took her hand off of her mouth

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, sorry" Rachel repeated "So, tell me the full story!"

"So, we were rehearsing our song, and then once we finished, he leaned in and kissed me"

"Did you kiss back" Color rose onto Quinn's cheeks "You did!"

Quinn looked down "I might have, just a little bit. But then his little brother came in and said Sam had cooties"

Rachel giggled "So do you like him?"

"What? I just met him"

"But still…" Rachel trialed off "At least tell me you think he's cute"

"Well, yeah, he's incredibly cute, and I promise you that I'm not the only girl at McKinley who thinks so." Quinn sighed and sat on her bed.

" Well yeah, but he didn't kiss them, he kissed you"

"He barely knows me"

"Change that" Rachel said simply.

"How?"

"Start by winning that Breadstix gift certificate"

"Rach-"

"Honestly, you're only real competition is me and Noah." Quinn gave her cousin a look "So we'll just be bad so you can win"

"Rachel"

"No, you deserve this. And it would be nice for Sam to go to dinner with a girl without having to feel bad for making her pay"

"Rachel, no, I want to win for the right reasons!"

"And you will, if Noah and I are bad"

Quinn's phone suddenly started to ring.

"Well, I'll let you answer that," Rachel smirked and skipped off to her room.

Quinn grabbed her phone "Rachel Berry! This is not over!" She looked down and she smiled at the Caller I.D.

"Ellie!" Quinn squealed

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Um, better."

"Didn't you have school today?"

"Yeah"

"How'd that go"

"Pretty good."

"Any cute guys?" Ellie teased. Quinn paled

"Um, actually, I have to tell you something"

"Are you kidding me? Lucy Quinn Fabray already has a boyfriend on the first day of school"

"No, not really"

"Then what do you have to tell me? Did all the guys hit on you?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well, spit it out!"

"Well, I joined glee club and we have to do duets this week, and this guy named Sam wanted to be my partner, and then I went over to his…house after school and we started working on our song-"

"Which song are you guys doing?"

"Lucky"

"Isn't that one of your favorites?"

"Yeah it is. And we sound really good"

"Awww" Ellie teased "Anyway, please continue"

"So we sang it a couple times, and the last one we did sounded super good, and when we finished, he…kissed me"

"What?" Ellie exclaimed

"Then his little brother came in and said that he had cooties. Then I ran out"

"Q, why'd you run?"

"Because! I already promised myself I wouldn't do any relationships. I can't- I can't handle that"

"Quinn, you've been through so much, you deserve happiness"

Quinn felt tears prick her eyes "Well, if I deserve happiness so much, why did God decide to kill my parents?" Quinn asked angrily

"Fine, snap at me. I was just trying to help"

"Ellie, I'm sorry, I'm just taking my anger out on you" Quinn heard a click from the other end "Hello?" She glanced at her phone and felt tears fall from her eyes. 'Call Ended'

Quinn collapsed onto her bed and started to cry

/

Quinn awoke the next morning to her new alarm clock. She hit 'Snooze' and sat up.

She didn't want to go to school today, but she had to. She grabbed a pair of dark-wash jeans and then grabbed a plain pink t-shirt.

She put them on and then walked into the bathroom to find Rachel curling the ends of her hair.

"Morning" Quinn yawned

"Good morning!" Rachel grinned

They both continued to get ready, and before they knew it, they were walking in the front doors of the school.

"Quinn, will you be alright? I have to go talk to Noah"

Quinn nodded "I'll be fine"

Rachel smiled and then walked to Puck's locker. Quinn sighed and walked up to her own locker and got her books for first period and shut her locker.

Suddenly something hit her face "Shouldn't have joined glee club, newbie" Quinn's eyes stung with ice and corn syrup. She heard laughter and she felt like she could burst into tears.

She felt a hand on the small of her back and she looked up to see Sam looking at her with worry.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up"

They walked into the boy's locker room and Sam walked over to one of the sinks. He grabbed a paper towel and he ran some water over it. Sam handed the paper towel to Quinn. She started to clean her face off and he walked over to his locker. He spun in the combo and yanked it open. He pulled out a shirt and then shut and locked his locker.

"Why do they slushie people?" Sam took the paper towel from Quinn and started to wipe her face off.

"They think it's funny" Sam said "Honestly, you're lucky. I got slushied on my first day"

"It's only my second day"

"Yeah, they gave you a break on your first, apparently"

"Lucky me" Quinn said sarcastically. Sam laughed and then wiped at her face one last time.

"There you go" Quinn smiled

"Thank you" He handed her his shirt.

"You're jeans look fine, but you shouldn't walk around in that shirt all day" She took it and looked at it.

"It's my old jersey" Sam said "I usually keep it here for when I have a slushie emergency"

"Thanks"

"You can change and I'll go get a plastic bag for you to put your shirt in" He threw her a small smile and then turned and walked off.

Quinn pulled her shirt over her head and then placed it on the bench beside her. She pulled his jersey over her undershirt and sighed as she breathed in. It smelt like him.

She shook the thought out of her head and then took the bag of the jersey and wrapped a ponytail around it then tucked it into the shirt.

Sam then came out from behind the lockers with his hands covering his eyes "Can I look?"

"Yeah, I'm done" Quinn giggled. He took his hands off of his eyes and grinned

"Well let me just say that you look adorable in my jersey" She blushed and looked down. He handed her the bag and she picked up her shirt and put it in the bag.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

She walked over to the full length mirror and started to fix her hair. As she stared at her reflection, she started to cry. When she looked at herself she saw her parents.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Sam came up and put his hand on her shoulder

"I'm sorry, it's just I've had a really rough 24 hours"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn thought about it and nodded slowly. Sam sat on one of the benches and patted the spot next to him. She smiled a little and sat next to him."So what's going on?"

"Well for starters, every time I look in a mirror, I can only see my parents." Quinn said as tears slipped down her tan skin. "Then last night I was on the phone with my best friend from L.A. and I snapped at her on accident and she hung up on me, and I have a feeling she's really, really mad" Sam wrapped his arms around her and she continued to cry into his chest. She pulled back a little and sighed "Then there's you. I mean, that kiss was really…amazing, but I can' deal with guys right now. I can't handle anymore. I'm sorry"

Sam lifted her chin so she had to look at him "Quinn, it's fine. I don't want to rush you into anything."

"Thank you"

"And I can promise you that it will all work out in the end" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly

"You're an amazing guy, Sam"

"Thanks"

"Well, I should get to class"

"I'll see you in glee"

Quinn nodded and walked out of the locker room.

'He's incredibly sweet. And cute, and funny…ugh, no Quinn, stop thinking like that. You can't get involved with any guy. You won't be able to handle it if he breaks your heart'


	5. Gone

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Songs I've used so far, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet)**

Quinn stood at her locker at the end of the day. She still hadn't stopped thinking about Sam, and she blames it all on the jersey she was wearing. She just felt so comfortable in it…_too_ comfortable.

"Quinn! Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel ran up to her

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" Quinn mocked. Rachel glared and Quinn rolled her eyes. She moved things around in her locker so that they would fit properly.

"I heard you got slushied!" Rachel's eyes filled with concern "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, Sam helped me. He gave me his old jersey to wear since my shirt was stained" Quinn shut her locker and turned toward Rachel who was smirking "What?"

"Well that was sweet"

"Yeah, it was, I guess"

"Come on, Quinn, admit it! You like him"

"I don't know him!"

"But you like him so far" Quinn looked down and avoided eye contact.

"Epp!" Rachel exclaimed "You guys would look so cute together!"

Quinn groaned "Rach, calm down"

"Plus you look so cute in his jersey"

"That's what he said" Quinn said softly

"He did?"

"Well, he said I looked adorable, but same thing"

"Aww! How sweet!"

"Rachel, can we please not talk about this here?"

"Fine, but we aren't done with this conversation"

Quinn rolled her eyes and they entered the choir room.

Rachel glanced at the board "Looks like we have to sit by our partners" Rachel nudged Quinn with her elbow. Quinn rolled her eyes and playfully hit her cousin. Rachel laughed and sat beside Puck. Quinn sat beside her and waited for Sam and walk in.

Sam glanced at the board and then took his seat beside Quinn. He smiled at her and she grinned back. She felt Rachel poke her side, but she ignored it.

"Okay, guys! Who wants to go first?" Rachel raised her hand.

"We want to"

"Okay, Rachel, Puck, go ahead" Mr. Schuester told them and went to sit in his chair. Quinn say Rachel smirk and she glared at her.

Rachel gave Puck a look and he nodded. The music started and soon Rachel began to sing.

They sang Lady Antebellum 'Just a Kiss' and Puck did great, Rachel…not so much.

Mr. Schue stood. It was obvious he was speechless, everyone was. Mr. Schue started clapping and everyone went along with it. Rachel gave everyone a smile.

"That was…interesting" Mr. Schuester said. "Good job" He fibbed and Puck and Rachel walked back to their seats.

Quinn leaned over toward Rachel "I know what you're doing"

"Whatever do you mean?" Rachel asked innocently.

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned away from her cousin "Who's next"

"We'll go" Quinn said. Mr. Schuster nodded and sat down again. Sam and Quinn stood up. Sam grabbed his guitar and gestured Quinn over. She put her hand on the neck of the guitar and Sam started to strum. Quinn moved her fingers as he told her to and he began to sing.

_Do you hear me?  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

Quinn looked at him and then back at the guitar. She breathed in and then started to sing.__

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

Quinn released the guitar and Sam quickly took over.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

Everyone started to clap and Sam and Quinn grinned. Quinn hugged him and he hugged back. They moved to their seats and then Finn and Santana went.

The New Directions clapped as Finn and Santana finished their song. They took their seats and Mr. Schuester spoke from his spot near the piano.

"Who wants to go-" He was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Will, but I need to borrow Miss. Fabray and Miss. Berry" Emma Pillsbury spoke

"That's fine, they've already done their duets" Will said "Girls" He nodded toward them and they both stood. They followed Emma out the door and down the empty hallway.

"Miss. Pillsbury, what's going on?"

"Well, Rachel, I talked to your dads and they told me what has recently happened, and he wanted me to speak with you" She explained

They reached her office and Miss. Pillsbury told them to sit down.

"Now Lucy-"

"I go by Quinn, if you don't mind…"

"Right, my bad" Emma apologized "Quinn, I'm Miss. Pillsbury and I'm the schools guidance counselor"

"Nice to meet you" She said politely

Emma smiled "Now you two have a lot going on right now, and I wanted you to know that you may talk to me any time you want"

"Thank you"

"So, how are you two handling all of this?"

Rachel shrugged and looked down. Quinn looked down as well and she knew she was gonna start to cry soon.

"I'm handling it okay" Rachel finally said "I'm guessing it hasn't hit me yet"

Emma nodded "Quinn? Do you have anything to say?" Quinn shook her head

"Well, if you guys need someone to talk to, I'll be here" Miss. Pillsbury stated. "You may go back to glee club now" Rachel stood up but Quinn remained seated

"You coming, Q?"

"Um, I'll be there soon. I'm just gonna compose myself"

"Okay" Rachel squeezed Quinn's shoulder and smiled at her and then walked out of the office.

"Quinn, are you alright?"

That was the moment that Quinn broke down. She shook her head and Emma stood up and walked around her desk and sat beside the crying girl. "No, my life is falling apart" She sobbed

"Quinn, you're parents might have died, but that doesn't mean that you're whole life is falling apart"

"Yes it does. My best friend probably hates me. I just moved here and I already have boy problems! My parents d-dying is just the icing on the cake"

"Quinn, you're life will get better. Just keep your head up" Emma smiled softly at her.

"T-thank you" She sniffed

"Do you want to stay in here until you calm down?"

"Yes please"

"Okay, Ill be right back. I'm gonna go tell Will" Quinn buried her head in her hands as the red head walked out of her office.

Emma knocked on the open choir door quietly. Everybody turned toward her and she rushed toward her boyfriend.

"What is it Emma?"

"Quinn might not come back in. She's really upset right now and she just wants to calm down before she comes back in"

"Okay. That's understandable, considering her situation."

Emma nodded and then made her way out the door. She walked back to her office expecting to see a skinny blonde crying her eyes out, but she didn't see anyone.

Emma's heels clicked as she ran back to the choir room. "Will!" She exclaimed as she ran in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone"

"What?"

"Quinn, I walked back to my office and saw she was gone."

Rachel stood and walked over to the two adults. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Rachel, please go sit down"

"No!" Everybody was taken aback by her outburst "That's my cousin! I deserve to know!"

Puck ran up and grabbed his girlfriend's waist "Let me go, Noah!"

"Rachel, calm down" Mr. Schuster said

"No! I can't calm down when my cousin just ran off! She's already having a tough day! She got slushied for the first time today!"

"So? We've all been slushied!" Santana commented

"So?" Rachel exclaimed "Her parents died last week!"

Everyone stayed quiet. Sam stood up and finally spoke

"We need to find her"


	6. Marry You

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Songs I've used so far, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet, Just a Kiss Lady Antebellum. This chapter I'm gonna introduce POV's)**

Quinn lifted her head and watched Miss Pillsbury walk out of the room. She stood up and started to run to her locker. She opened it quickly, knowing she didn't have a lot of time. She grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. She quickly shoved her books into her bag and looked around as she slammed her locker shut.

She ran past one of the choir rooms and she heard Rachel screaming. She wanted to stop. But she couldn't, she had to get out of here before they found her.

Quinn ran out of the building and made her way down the street.

Sam's POV

"Where could she of gone?" We had searched all around the school, and still nothing.

"Okay, Rachel where do you think she would go?" Mr. Schuester asked

"She might've of gone home. She could've gone to the park where we used to play as kids. She could've gone to the airport to get on a plane to go back to L.A." Rachel's eyes widened "Oh, God, we have to find her!"

"Okay, we'll split up" Puck said

Rachel looked at me and spoke "Sam, come here"

"What?"

"Just come here" She shouted

I followed her and turns out she was going to her locker. Rachel quickly opened it and pulled her backpack out. She dug around inside and then stopped and pulled out her keys. She tossed them to me and I gave her a questioning look.

"Check my house. See if she's there"

"Why can't you?"

"I have to help look everywhere. No one knows her like I do." Rachel said

"Fine"

"Thank you! Oh and by the way, the green covered key is the house key" I nodded and then ran out of the building. I raced towards Rachel's house. I needed to find Quinn.

After about 10 minutes of running (Thank God I do football, or else I wouldn't have been able to do that), I made it to her house.

I walked up to the front door and shoved the key into the keyhole and turned it. The door clicked as I unlocked it. I turned the knob and took out the key, shoving the door shut behind me.

"Quinn!" I shouted. I ran upstairs and searched through the rooms. I finally heard a soft sob coming from one of them. I stopped looking and I walked up to the door and listened.

"Ellie, please, talk to me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of gotten mad at you, I didn't mean it. Please talk to me" I knocked on the door. This may be an emergency, but I was still polite. "Leave me alone!"

"Quinn, please. It's Sam" There was a silence and I couldn't take it "Quinn, I'm coming in"

I opened the door and my heart nearly broke.

Quinn sat on her bed with her knees tucked up against her chest. Her chin rested on her knees and obvious tears fell from her eyes. I rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Why'd you run off? Rachel's freaking out!"

"I-I'm sorry" She gasped for air

"Shh, it's okay. Just calm down"

After a while her crying subsided and she had regained her breath. "Thank you Sam"

"For what?"

"Caring about me" She stated

I smiled down at her "No problem"

Quinn then started to fall asleep. I could tell she was trying to fight it though, since she kept trying to keep her eyes open. I leaned down "Get some sleep, Quinn" I whispered in her ear.

She smiled a little and fell asleep. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Rachel

_I found her_

Within seconds he got a reply

_You did? Great, is she at my house?_

Sam quickly texted back, _Yeah, she was in her room_

_Of course she was!_

Sam chuckled at her response and placed his phone down.

/

The next day at school, Sam walked up to Quinn's locker as she was putting her stuff away.

"Hey" Sam smiled

"Hey" Quinn said and threw him a cute smile

"We get to find out who won the competition today" He smirked "And we have a pretty good shot since Rachel and Puck blew it" Quinn tried to act like she didn't know why that happened

"Yeah, they were pretty bad, weren't they?" Quinn giggled. She shut her locker and turned toward him

"Shall we go?"

"We shall" They laughed and they made their way to the choir room.

Quinn sat beside Sam and Rachel and soon the bell rang. "Okay, I'm guessing that you guess want to know who won!"

Everyone cheered and Mr. Schue walked over to the piano and grabbed an envelope. "The winner gets this $50 gift certificate to Breadstix." Mr. Schue paused "Drum roll please" Finn started to drum "And the winner is Quinn and Sam" They stood up and went to grab their prize. Sam wrapped his arms around Quinn's tiny waist and spun her around. She laughed and then he put her down.

"Yay! We won!" Quinn exclaimed. Sam grinned and they took their seats again.

"Okay, let's go to the auditorium so we can practice 'Marry You'" They all stood and made their way to the auditorium. They got in their line and they started. The dancing partners were. Quinn and Sam, Rachel and Puck, Finn and Santana, Brittany and Artie, Kurt and Mercedes, and Tina and Mike.

Puck:  
><em>It's a beautiful night<br>We're looking for something dumb to do  
>Hey baby<br>I think I wanna marry you_

Rachel:_  
>Is it the look in your eyes<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby<br>I think I wanna marry you_

Quinn:_  
>Well, I know this little chapel<br>On the boulevard we can go  
>No one will know<em>

Sam:_  
>Oh, come on girl<em>

Quinn and Sam:_  
>Who cares if we're trashed<br>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
>Shots of patron<em>

Sam:_  
>And it's on, girl<em>

Brittany and Artie:_  
>Don't say no, no, no, no, no<br>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>And we'll go, go, go, go, go<br>If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Tina and Mike:  
><em>'Cause it's a beautiful night<br>We're looking for something dumb to do  
>Hey baby<br>I think I wanna marry you_

Britney and Artie:_  
>Is it the look in your eyes<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby<br>I think I wanna marry you_

Sam:_  
>I'll go get a ring<br>_Quinn:_  
>Let the choir bells sing like<br>_Quinn and Sam:_  
>Ooh, so what ya wanna do?<br>_Sam:_  
>Let's just run, girl<em>

Puck and Rachel:_  
>If we wake up and you<br>Wanna break up, that's cool  
>No, I won't blame you<em>

Puck:_  
>It was fun, girl<em>

All:_  
>Don't say no, no, no, no, no<br>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>And we'll go, go, go, go, go<br>If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Just say I do  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

They finished with a final pose and they all started clapping "That was great!" Rachel squealed.


	7. Best First Date Ever

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Songs I've used so far, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet, Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum, Marry You by Bruno Mars)**

Quinn smiled as she approached Sam at his locker. She placed her hands over his eyes and giggled "Guess who!"

"Hmm, I know that giggle"

"Do you now?"

"Yup, it has to be Quinn" He spun around and pretended to be surprised "Yep, I was totally right" Quinn laughed

"You're a dork" She joked.

He placed a hand on his heart and pretended to look hurt "I'm wounded" She laughed again

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go Breadstix tonight. I mean if you aren't busy"

"I would love to"

Quinn smiled "Great. I'll meet you there at 7?"

Sam nodded and smiled at her. She felt her knees buckle, but she tried to make it seem normal as she walked off.

/

Before Quinn knew it, it was 6:30 p.m. So she walked into the bathroom and started to brush out her hair to make it look silkier. She grabbed her straight iron and started to straighten her long blonde hair.

"Quinn!" Quinn turned toward the door which causes the straight iron to press against her skin. She gasped out in pain.

"Shit" She mumbled "Yeah, Rach?"

"You're phone is ringing" Rachel smiled and handed her the phone

"Thanks." Rachel walked back to her room and Quinn sat the straight iron on the bathroom counter. She glanced at her phone and her eyes widened. She quickly clicked 'Talk' and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She tried to stay calm. She grabbed a washcloth and wetted it with cold water. She placed it against her burn and hissed in pain as it made contact.

"Hey Q…" Ellie trailed off

"Ellie! Thank you so much for calling me! I'm super sorry! I just-"

"Quinn, stop, please"

"El, what's wrong?"

"Quinn, I can be friends with you anymore"

"W-what?"

"My dad said you were just too much and I don't need you. He also said that I couldn't depend on you"

"You can always count on me; you know that, you always have"

"Q, it's not my decision"

"Why would you listen to him? He abandoned you when you were 3. I've been there for you ever since! And now he just pops back into your life and says you can't be my friend anymore."

"Quinn, he said you were a hot mess and I couldn't trust you"

"And you listened to him?"

"Quinn, you've always known I've wanted my father back in my life!

"Yeah, but I also thought you wanted a best friend there to have your back if the father thing didn't work"

"Luce-" Quinn flinched. Ellie hadn't called her that in years.

"You know what, Ellie? You got what you wanted, you got your father, but you lost me on the way" Quinn hit 'End' and sat on the toilet seat and started to cry.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked "What happened?"

"My best friend just told me that she can't be friends with me anymore"

"Why?"

"Because her dad said that I couldn't be trusted"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Do you want me to call Sam and tell him that you can't go to Breadstix tonight?"

Quinn wiped her eyes with her arm. "No, I'm going on this date"

"Good for you!" Rachel smiled.

"Um, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind straightening the rest of my hair?" Quinn asked. "I kinda burnt myself"

Rachel giggled "Sure"

/

Quinn adjusted her striped dress. She took in a deep breath and pulled the door to Breadstix open.

Sam looked up from the menu he had been looking at. He grinned as he saw Quinn walking over to him.

Her blonde hair breezed behind her and she looked amazing in the striped dress that she wore. A black belt was added to go around her waist. It was the exact same thing she had worn today for school, but somehow he liked it more when she wore it for their _date_.

Quinn slid in the other side of the booth and smiled at Sam "Hi, sorry, I'm late…something came up"

"It's fine. Are you alright?"

"Um…yeah, I've been worse" She forced a smile

"Do you want to do this another time?"

Quinn placed her hand on his hand and felt an electric current rush through her. "No, i want this date to happen right now" She threw him an adorable smile and he chuckled

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, how about we talk about that later, right now it's just us. And I want to know more about you"

/

About 15 minutes later, they had finally gotten their food. Quinn took her fork and placed it on her plate of spaghetti, twirling it around. She lifted it up to her mouth and opened her mouth, but she saw him looking at her.

"What?" She lowered the fork slightly

"Nothing, I just want to see the look on your face when you first taste the food" Quinn raised an eyebrow and then brought the fork to her mouth. She opened her mouth and slipped the fork in.

She pulled the fork back out and started to chew. She moaned "Oh my god, this is the best spaghetti ever"

"You haven't tasted anything yet. Try a breadstick" Quinn obeyed and picked up a breadstick. She took a bite of it and closed her eyes I pleasure. "Good, isn't it?"He chuckled

"No, these are amazing!" Quinn smiled. "I'm so glad we won"

"Me too" He laughed "We got lucky considering what happened to Rachel"

Quinn placed her breadstick on her plate and sighed "I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"Rachel did badly on purpose"

"What do you mean?"

"I might've told Rachel that we kissed and she kind of threw the competition so we would win"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told her not to, but she didn't listen"

"I knew something was up"

"You did?"

"Yeah, Rachel's never bad, honestly right now; I'm surprised she didn't make Puck the one that sounded bad"

Quinn laughed "You make a good point"

/

The date went on without a hitch, and before they knew it, they were walking toward the Berry Residence. Luckily, it was a ways a way.

"So, earlier you mentioned Rachel wanted us to win because we kissed, why would she want us together?"

"She probably wants me to be happy. And she said you were the nicest guy in glee club. Plus she said would make a cute couple" Quinn felt her cheeks heat up and she was just happy that it was dark and he couldn't see her face that well.

"Well, I will agree that we would make a cute couple"

Quinn giggled as he wrapped an arm around her. They walked in a comfortable silent and then Quinn's phone went off. "Probably Rachel" She rolled her eyes and opened her purse and looked at it. She rolled her eyes to prevent the tears and pressed 'Ignore'

"Was it Rachel?"

Quinn looked up, confused and then it clicked "Oh, no, someone I don't really want to talk to right now"

He gave her a questioning look and then spoke "Does this have to do with why you were upset earlier?"

Quinn sighed "Yes"

"Do you want to talk about it? You know I'll always be here"

"Well, remember when I said that my best friend was ignoring me?"

"Yeah"

"Well she called me at around 6:45, and I thought she had forgiven me, or at least called to talk…I was wrong"

"How so?"

"She called to tell me that she couldn't be my friend anymore"

"What? That's crazy! Why?"

"Because her dad said I couldn't be trusted and that I was a hot mess"

"You have a right to be a hot mess!"

"Yeah, apparently not to that family" Quinn sighed "And you know what hurts the most? Her dad left when she was little and who's been there for her since? Me, and then he comes back into the picture and it's like I don't matter"

Sam starts to rub slow circles on her back in comfort. "I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too" Quinn lay her head on his shoulder "I'm just glad that I'm in Lima, I didn't have many friends in L.A. so it would've been hard to go to school every day"

"You didn't have many friends?" Sam questioned and she nodded "Well, I find that hard to believe" She blushed again and then her phone buzzed. She ignored the call again.

"Thank you, Sam"

"You're very welcome" She smiled but it faltered as her phone buzzed.

"I'm sorry! Have to take this! I need to tell her to leave me alone"

"That's fine" Quinn smiled at him in thanks and answered her phone

"Please stop calling me!"

"Lucy-"

"Don't you 'Lucy' me! 2 hours ago you chose your father over your best friend; I can't talk to you after that." Quinn pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed 'End'

Sam continued to rub her back as they walked. "So, why did she call you Lucy?"

"It's my real name. My middle name is Quinn"

"Why'd you change it?"

"Um, in middle school, I was overweight and I was teased daily" Sam looked down at her "That called me Lucy Caboosey"

"Quinn, that's awful!"

"I know, so the summer of my freshman year, I lost a lot of weight and asked my family to start calling me Quinn"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's fine"

Quinn saw that they were now at her house. She sighed as they walked up the front steps.

"I had a really good time"

"I did too. Best first date ever" Sam grinned

Quinn rolled her eyes "What?"

"Rachel's watching us" Quinn said gesturing to the front window

"Well, then let's give her a show" Sam smirked.

"Wha-?" She was cut off when their lips met for the second time.

After a couple of seconds, they pulled away. Quinn bit her lip.

"I'll talk to you later" He threw her one last smile and started to walk away. She smiled and turned to open the door but he called her name.

She turned and saw him running back toward her "Yeah?"

"Can I have your number?"

Quinn laughed and dug around in her purse. She pulled out a blue pen. "Give me your arm" He obeyed and she wrote down her numbed on his hand. She kissed his cheek

"Goodnight"

"See you at school" He winked and then walked off. She bit her lip again and sighed in pure happiness.


	8. Because of You

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Songs I've used so far, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet, Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum, Marry You by Bruno Mars. I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn opened the door and walked in, shutting it softly behind her. She started to walk up the stairs but stopped as she heard a squeal.

She turned and rolled her eyes at Rachel. "Ahhhh! You guys are so cute!"

"Rachel! Shut up!"

"Who's so cute?" Leroy asked as he came out of the kitchen. Quinn turned beat red

"Quinn and her new boyfriend" Rachel teased

Leroy's eyes widened. "You have a boyfriend already"

"No-"

"Quinn, did your parents have the _talk _with you?"

If Quinn's face could get any redder, it would've "Yes, they did. Oh, God! I'm going upstairs!" Quinn darted upstairs and she could hear Rachel's laughter echoing throughout the whole house.

/

Sam went up to Quinn's locker and poked her sides. She squeaked and turned around. She fake glared and slapped his arm.

"Jerk" She smiled and he leaned against the lockers.

"I need to ask you a question"

"Go ahead"

"What are we?" Quinn raised an eyebrow in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we stand?" Quinn's eyes widened slightly at his honesty

Quinn shut her locker. "I have to go" She frowned and turned to walk away, but Sam grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Quinn, I'm sorry if you feel rushed or if I scared you away-"

"Sam, you didn't scare me away. Honestly, that's what I'm afraid I'll do to you." She turned again "I'm sorry"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"You're one of my only friends, and I don't want that to change. I'm not saying that I don't like you, because I do. A lot. But I just think you could do a lot better" Quinn looked back at him.

"How can I do better than the best?"

Quinn groaned "You're not helping!"

"What?"

"You're being all sweet and it's making me feel guilty!" Quinn sighed

"Quinn-"

"Sam, listen to me. You could do way better than me. Date a Cheerio. They all want you."

"I don't want a Cheerio, I want you"

"Sam, you don't want me. Honestly I _am _a hot mess. Ellie was right"

"Quinn-"

"I'll see you in glee" She threw him a tiny smile, trying not to burst into tears.

She had to do this. She was being torn down and she wasn't about to bring Sam with her.

/

That day in glee, she sat off to the side. Not bothering to talk to anyone, even Rachel. She knew she hurt Sam, but she hurt herself more.

That was her shot at happiness and she denied it.

"Guys, go ahead and talk amongst yourselves. I have to have a word with Quinn" Mr. Schuester gestured toward Quinn and she got up.

She followed him out into the hallway and looked at him "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Quinn lied

"Quinn…I know something isn't right. Usually you sit by Rachel and Sam" She flinched at him name "and today you've distanced yourself from the others. What's up?"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

Mr. Schuester nodded "Okay, but I'm here if you need to talk" They walked back into the choir room and she back down.

/

As weeks passed, Quinn became more and more distant. She didn't talk to anyone, not even Rachel. She kept to herself.

Usually when she was in glee club, she sat away from the group. She didn't say a word, and when she did sing, she was by herself and she looked down the whole time.

But today was different. She did sit away from the group and she didn't talk to anyone, but the one thing different was that tears dripped off of her face and into her lap. But it seemed like no one cared, and she was okay with that, sort of.

Of course she wanted people to mind their own damn business but she also wanted some people to be there for her.

Quinn knew Rachel was there for her whenever she needed her, and so was Sam, but she felt like she couldn't get any closer to anyone else, because they would hurt her too.

Ellie did, her parents did, her sister hasn't talked to her since the funeral, and so did her brother…

Yes, Quinn Fabray had a brother. His name was Michael and they were very close, before he died.

You see, he committed suicide when he was 16 and Quinn was 12. He was bullied constantly and he just couldn't handle it anymore.

And today marks the day he took his life. And Quinn couldn't stand the pain.

"Does anyone want to sing their song today?" The assignment was to sing what you feel at the moment, or sing a song like the situation that you are in.

Quinn slowly raised her hand and Mr. Schue beamed "Well come on up Quinn"

Quinn shakily stood and stood in front of the New Directions. She made eye contact with Rachel and then quickly looked away from the concern buried in her eyes. Quinn gave her a look and Rachel nodded. They were so close that they could pretty much know what the other was thinking.

Quinn took in a deep breath and the band started to play.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break the way you did  
>You fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

Tears fell off of her face and hit the floor like raindrops.

_Because of you  
>I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust  
>Not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid <em>

Quinn nodded at Rachel and she stood up and started singing. Quinn stood still watching her cousin sing.

_I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
>Every day of my life<em>

Quinn glanced at Rachel and started to sing with her in unison.

_My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<br>_Rachel sang the chorus by herself and kept her eyes locked on her cousin.

_Because of you  
>I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust  
>Not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<br>_

Quinn shut her eyes and tried to stop the memories flash through her mind as she sang.

_I watched you die  
>I heard you cry<br>Every night in your sleep  
>I was so young<br>You should have known better than to lean on me  
>You never thought of anyone else<br>You just saw your pain  
>And now I cry<br>In the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<em>

Rachel started to sing and she felt tears forming in her brown eyes.

_Because of you  
>I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

Quinn looked at Rachel and they shared a glance of sadness as Quinn started to sing.

_Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you_

Quinn's voice cracked at this line just thinking about it.

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid_

_Because of you  
>Because of you<em>

The glee club members were shocked; they didn't know what to do. They looked toward Mr. Schue and noticed that he didn't know either. Quinn stared at Rachel for a second and then they both burst into tears and embraced each other.

Mr. Schuester got up hesitantly and walked over to the two sobbing girls. He placed a hand on their shoulders comfortingly and then looked at the others

"I think rehearsal is over, you may leave" Everyone got up and started to exit the choir room, but Noah and Sam stayed.

Rachel pulled away slightly and looked at the other people in the room. "I'm gonna drive Quinn home" Rachel then turned to Mr. Schue "I'm sorry we cut rehearsal short"

She then grabbed Quinn's wrist and started to pull her out of the choir room

"Rach, I'm not letting you drive like this" Puck said

"I-I'm fine" She let out a soft sob. Puck gave her a stern look

"No, Rach, I'll drive you guys." Puck said

"Fine" She caved. She released Quinn and they all walked out of the choir room. Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist in comfort and Sam stayed near Quinn. She grabbed her arm as she felt as though she might collapse. Sam looked down at her. She looked so…broken.

He wrapped his arm around his waist. She continued to sob softly. Finally they reached Rachel's car and Puck got in the front seat and grabbed Rachel's keys and then started the car.

In a matter of minutes, Quinn had cried herself asleep. Her head was leaned up against Sam's broad shoulder in the back seat

/

An hour later, Quinn awoke in her comfy bed. Her comforter wrapped around her small frame. Her honey eyes looked around the room and then they landed on the blonde boy sitting at her desk.

She must have made a sound because Sam turned around. He smiled softly at her and got up out of the chair and sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

Quinn shrugged. "Better"

"Good" He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I want to?"

"No, I mean, I was so rude to you. I haven't talked to you in a month and you act like nothing's happened."

"Listen, I don't know if I scared you or made you feel uncomfortable, but I'm sorry" Sam said.

Quinn looked at him through her lashes and then before Sam knew it, she was kissing him.


	9. Unexpected Guest

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Songs I've used so far, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet, Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum, Marry You by Bruno Mars. I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Sam's POV

She's kissing me! She's kissing me! Oh, God, what do I do? Come on, Sam, kiss her back.

I felt stupid as she pulled away before I could kiss her back. I must have looked confused or something because Quinn looks really hurt.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I know you probably don't like me anymore. I was out of line" Quinn looked down

I have to say something before she starts crying. I don't want to make her cry.

"Quinn-"

Quinn's POV

I can't believe I kissed him! I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that? Oh, yeah, it was because he was being sweet and he just looked so cute sitting there-

No, Quinn! He probably likes someone else now because he realized you were crazy and took this as an opportunity to get out while he could. Ugh, I'm so stupid!

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" I paused. I felt like crying. "I know you probably don't like me anymore. I was out of line"

"Quinn-"

"I understand Sam"

Sam groaned and I sighed. I looked down and bit my lip as I held in my tears.

No One's POV

Sam lifted her chin and his lips found hers. She was so shocked. Why did he want to kiss her? He couldn't possibly still like her, she hasn't said a word to him in a month.

He pulled away and looked in her honey colored eyes. "Quinn, why would you that I like someone else?"

Quinn looked down "I don't know, I just guessed you would because there are so many girls pretty much throwing themselves at you"

"That doesn't mean I like them back" Quinn smiled sheepishly

"I just don't understand why you like me"

"Well, for one, you're beautiful" A blush creeped up her cheeks. "You're sweet, you're smart, you're an amazing singer" She smiled "I could go on and on,"

Quinn smiled again and looked into his green eyes. "Thank you" She says softly

Sam placed a hand on her cheek. "Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn smiled but then it dropped off of her face. "What?"

"Are you sure you want me to be your girlfriend-"

Sam rolled his eyes and then pressed a kiss to her lips. After a couple moments, Sam pulled away and saw the Quinn was smiling.

"So, is that a yes?"

/

Quinn felt self conscious as she and Sam walked into the school, holding hands.

Sam knew that something was wrong because her hand squeezed his tightly and her eyes were darting around.

"You ok?" Sam asked her. Her eyes flickered to her new boyfriend and plastered a smile on her face.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem…nervous about something" Sam explained.

Quinn sighed as they reached her locker "I just don't like being stared at by people who obviously hate me" Quinn opened her locker and started to put her stuff away.

"Quinn"

"No, don't deny it. Everyone hates me here. The girls hate me because I've been close with you since I came out here. The guys hate me because I'm in glee"

"Quinn, you just can't win at this school. They either like you or not, there's no in between"

"All high schools are like that" Quinn said. Sam nodded in agreement and Sam placed a hand on the small of her back and smiled softly at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey, do you want to come over after school? Puck's coming over, and I don't want to be a third wheel" Quinn smiled.

"I would love to" Sam smirked

"Great, I'll tell Rachel" Quinn shut her locker and then kissed Sam's cheek. "See you in glee"

Sam smiled as he watched her walk away.

/

Quinn and Rachel laughed as they walked to their last period of the day, Spanish.

"Oh! Rach, Sam's coming over after school, is that alright?"

"That's fine" Rachel smirked and they walked into the classroom.

"Good morning girls. Doing better today?" Mr. Schuester asked

"Yes, thank you" Rachel and Quinn sat down at their seats and then the bell rang.

"Okay, today we're going to discuss-" The lesson went on until two Cheerios walked in aout 10 minutes before the end of the day.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Schue, but we need Rachel and Quinn"

Rachel and Quinn glanced at each other "That's fine" Mr. Schue said "Girls" He nodded at them. They got up and exited the room.

"Why do you need us?" Rachel asked

"You'll see" One of the Cheerios smirked

Quinn looked at Rachel and gave her a look that said 'This can't be good'

/

Soon they were at the other side of the school and Quinn and Rachel were getting very worried.

"Okay, we're here" The blonde one sneered

Suddenly 5 football guys walked out from the shadows. Rachel's eyes zeroed in on what they were holding. She nudged Quinn and nodded toward the slushies.

They both closed their eyes and felt the sting of the cold hit them. Quinn gasped out and they both opened their eyes.

Out of the blue, the brunette Cheerio shoved Quinn into the lockers. "That's for taking Sam away from me"

Rachel walked up the brunette and shoved her away from Quinn. "Leave her alone"

Rachel was then shoved to the floor "What was that for?" Rachel exclaimed

"You stole Puck away from me" The blonde, Kayla, said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, I didn't. You guys were never together, therefore I didn't steal him" Rachel retorted and got to her feet again.

"You guys don't deserve them, you're too ugly."

Quinn went up to the brunette, Annie, and got in her face. "Well, they seem to want to date us. Sam's the one who asked me out"

"And Puck hasn't broken up with me and it's been 7 months"

"Yo, Karofsky, come on out. They deserve it"

Karofsky comes out with two more slushies. He walks up to Quinn and Rachel and they shut their eyes. He pours them onto their heads. They shudder at the coldness and then they feel one last shove from the two Cheerios as they walk away.

"Don't mess with us!" The brunette exclaimed as they walked away. Quinn and Rachel trudged to the bathroom and started to clean up

"The one day I forget extra clothes"

"The one day I wear a nice dress" Quinn replied. She took a paper towel and started to clean off her face.

/

Quinn and Rachel walked into the choir room 10 minutes late. They walked over to their seats by their boyfriends and slouched down.

"Sorry, we had a tiny problem" Quinn explained

"It's fine." Mr. Schue said

"Um, Rach?"

"Yes, Noah?"

"Why do you smell like grape?"

Rachel and Quinn froze. "Quinn does too, man" Sam told Puck

"I can smell it too" Kurt said from behind them.

"Quinn, Rachel, may I ask why you smell like grape"

"We might've gotten slushied" Rachel said

"Usually the smell isn't that strong"

"This time they dumped them on our heads" Quinn spoke softly

It took us a while to get the color out of Quinn's hair. It didn't really stain mine, because of the darkness, but Quinn's was quite visible." Rachel explained

"There's actually a tint of purple in it" Quinn added

"Who did it?" Kurt asked

"Bunch of football players. And 2 cheerios"

"Why? Because of glee club?" Rachel and Quinn looked at each other

"Yeah, it was because of glee club" Rachel lied

/

Quinn and Sam sat in the back of Rachel's car when Puck and Rachel sat in the front. Quinn had a piece of her golden hair in between her fingers and she was observing it. "Why do I have to have blonde hair?" She groaned

Sam chuckled and then Rachel spoke "It's worse on the top"

Quinn dropped the hair and looked at her cousin "Shut up!" Rachel giggled and pulled into their driveway. She put the car in park and they all got out.

"Rach? Who's car is that?" Puck asked

Rachel shrugged "I don't know."

Quinn glanced at the car and immediately paled. Sam noticed this and questioned it. Quinn shook her head back and forth. "No" She ran up to the front porch and shoved her keys into the lock. She unlocked the door and swung it open; she didn't even bother taking the keys out.

She walked into the kitchen and stopped, frozen.

"Quinn, are you al-" Rachel asked but stopped when she saw what Quinn saw.

The guys ran in after their girlfriends and stopped where they stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn hissed

"Like I want to be here" The girl scoffed "What's up with your dress?"

"Quinn, who is this?" Rachel asked

"This is Ellie, my _ex _best friend" Quinn looked pissed as she crossed her arms over her chest "So, how's daddy dearest?" Quinn asked coldly

"He's great" She retorted "How's life here?"

"Amazing" Quinn smirked "I have friends that actually care about me. A great family, and a great boyfriend" Quinn threw a smile at Sam and then focused on Ellie again "How's life without me?"

"Couldn't be better. I told everyone at school that I broke off the friendship and cried your little eyes out, and now I sit at the popular table at lunch"

"Oh yeah, that's the bitch table. I guess you fit right in" Quinn was usually one of the nicest people you would ever meet, but when it came to situations like this, she couldn't help herself. It was always Ellie that brought out the worst in her.

"Quinn-" Rachel said. Quinn held up a hand

"Don't Rach. I appreciate your concern, but I got this" Quinn put her hand back at her side.

"What happened to you Quinn?" Ellie asked. Quinn laughed at this.

"What happened to me? I'm not the one that traded in friendship for a deadbeat father. I'm not the one that told everyone a lie to gain popularity" Quinn stepped closer to her. "You can't say I'm the one that changed"

Ellie stood up "Well, I'm not the one that turned into a bitch after my parents died" Rachel, Puck, and Sam's eyes got wide as they waited for Quinn's reaction.

Quinn pointed at the door "Leave,"

"Gladly" Ellie crossed her arms over her chest and walked o the front door. Quinn followed her.

"You know you just wasted a lot of money on gas!"

"You know what I wasted? 14 years of my life being friends with you!" Ellie said as she walked to her car

"At least I didn't turn into someone that we used to make fun of!" Quinn yelled after her

Ellie scoffed "Goodbye Lucy Caboosey"

Quinn felt tears prick her eyes. She slammed the door and turned to see three sets of eyes on her. Tears trickled down her face and she raced up to her room. She heard footsteps behind her and slammed the door. She locked it and walked to her closet. She changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. She put her phone in the pocket of the sweatshirt and fixed her hair. She looked out her window and saw that it had started to rain.

"Quinn! Open the door" She heard Sam shout.

She glanced at the door and then at the window. She rushed to her window and opened it. She climbed out and onto the tree by her window. She carefully jumped down and started to run.


	10. The Lima Graveyard

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Songs I've used so far, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet, Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum, Marry You by Bruno Mars. I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Rachel's POV

Sam continued to knock on the Quinn's bedroom door. I felt so bad for Quinnie. Ellie was a real bitch.

Suddenly I got an idea.

"Sam, move for a second" I said he moved and I grabbed the bobby pin from my hair. I put it in the little hole in doorknob and waited for it to click. I moved it around and finally heard the door unlock.

"Badass, Rach" Noah smirked. I threw him a small smirk back and opened the door. We all walked in and say she wasn't there.

Her stained dress lay neatly on her bed and she had taken off her black flats and placed them by the closet. I also noticed that the curtain was blowing from the wind outside.

"She went through the window" I said softly. Sam glanced at me and then made his way over to the window and sighed

"She must've been really upset" Noah sighed as well.

"She used to be called that every day, but I think it hurt her more to hear it from her old best friend" I explained "She used to call me every day after she got home from school. She cried for about an hour and then she had to go do her homework"

Sam groaned "Would she do anything really stupid?"

"What do you mean? Like kill herself?" Sam nodded "No, she's smarter than that. She wouldn't want to pull a Michael"

"What?" Noah asked

"She had a brother and he killed himself because he got tormented a lot. That's why we sang that song yesterday. It had been 5 years yesterday" I sighed sadly.

"Well, we need to find her. Rachel, do you know where she might be?" Sam asked

I thought for a little while. Then I got it.

"I know where she might be" I exclaimed. I ran out to my car and got in the front seat and Noah and Sam followed me.

No One's POV

Quinn had made it to her destination. The Lima Graveyard.

Her parents were buried here since they grew up here and they met here. Michael was buried here too because he was the most at home here.

Usually people found graveyards creepy, but they made Quinn said, even before her brother and parents died. To see wilted flowers lying on headstones and seeing how young people were when they died. It brought her to tears.

She wandered over to where her family was buried and felt tears form in her eyes. She hasn't been here since they were buried.

She choked back a sob as she reached them. Quinn placed a hand over her mouth and she started to cry.

She collapsed on the ground beside them. After a couple moments, she had calmed down.

"Hi, it's Q-" Quinn paused "Lucy. I know I haven't been here for a long time, but I didn't think I could handle it. A lot's happened. And I mean a lot. I got a boyfriend" Quinn felt a small smile tug at her lips "His name's Sam and he's been my friends since I've been here. We've only been a couple for about a day. I kinda blocked him out because I thought that I would just bring him down to where I'm heading." Quinn sighed "Ellie also decided that her father was more important than me. She said we weren't friends anymore about a month ago. Then today she shows up at the house-" She couldn't say my house, she just couldn't. "And said that she's popular now. She told everyone I cried when she said we weren't friends anymore. Then as she left, she called me Lucy Caboosey and I think that's what made me want to come here. She just made my day worse. Two Cheerios slushied me because I'm dating Sam, and they slushied Rach too because she's dating another popular guy."

Silence filled the graveyard as she stopped talking. In the distance she could hear soft sobs as an old woman stood over a grave.

"I miss you. Why'd you have to leave me? Michael, why'd you have to get pushed over the edge? Mom, Dad, why did that drunk driver have to hit you? Why do I have to be so alone? Why does the world hate me?" Quinn started to cry as she brought her legs up to her chest.

"If you were here right now, Mom would be comforting me by singing a song." Quinn sniffed and smiled at the memory.

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
>Don't stop, it'll soon be here<br>It'll be better than before  
>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.<em>

Quinn stopped singing and buried her face into her knees and let out another sob.

"Quinn?" Her head snapped up and she saw Sam standing above her.

"How'd you find me?"

"Rachel said you might be here" Sam sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she cried into his chest. He rubbed her arm as she cried. "Hey Quinn?"

She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes "Yeah?"

"Did those football players and Cheerios slushy you because of me?" Quinn's face flushed

"You heard that?" Sam nodded. "Yeah they did. Rachel and I didn't tell you guys because we didn't want to start anything"

Sam kissed her hair. "You should've told us" She leaned her head on his shoulder and glanced at the graves in front of her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to…" Quinn trailed off

"Want me to do what?"

"Agree with them" She said softly

"What did they say?"

"They said that we stole you guys from them and that..." Quinn murmured the rest

"What?"

"I said…" This time it was a little louder but Sam still couldn't hear it.

"Huh?"

"They said were too ugly for you guys"

"Quinn, you know that's not true"

"Honestly I don't know what's true anymore"

"Quinn…" Sam trailed off "You're beautiful! Don't listen to those guys, they're jerks"

Quinn felt a smile tug at her lips and she looked up at Sam.

"Thanks"

They sat there for about 10 minutes longer, neither of them saying a word.

Quinn finally stood up, Sam followed her lead. "I'm ready to go now" Sam took her head and they walked out to the parking lot.

"You came alone?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, Rachel said that it might be a good idea. We didn't want to overwhelm you" Quinn nodded and got into the passenger's seat. Sam got into the front seat and backed out of the parking lot "So, who were the football guys who slushied you?" Sam asked, trying to keep her mind off of her parents.

"Karofsky, Azimio, and some other guys I didn't know" Sam gripped the steering wheel and tried to stay calm. He was pissed at them, how dare they? "Karofsky was the one that dumped the slushies on our heads"

He was broken out of his trance when he felt Quinn's dainty hand on his. He looked over at her and she smiled softly. He couldn't help but smile back.

Then Sam looked back at the road. Karofsky was gonna get it tomorrow…


	11. You Make Me Smile

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far: **

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet**

**Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars. **

**Don't Stop by I don't know **

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn's POV

I had been hearing things all day. People had laughed as I passed, yelled rude things as I passed and even some bold people shoved me into some lockers. What a wonderful day!

I was just happy to finally get to go to glee. I haven't seen Sam all day and honestly I couldn't wait to see him.

I walked into the choir room and sat beside Rachel. She grinned at me and we started to talk.

About 5 minutes later, Mr. Schue walked in and announced that it was time to get started. I shot Rachel a look. Where were Sam and Puck? She shrugged at me and then looked at Mr. Schue. I brushed off the question and turned my attention to the front of the room.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. We all turned our attention to the door and we saw Puck and Sam walk in with Coach Beiste. Puck had a bloody nose and Sam had a black eye.

"Sorry they're late. I had to take them down to the nurse's office." Coach Beiste explained as Sam and Puck sat beside me and Rach.

"How'd that happen?" Mr. Schue asked

"They attacked Karofsky and Azimio in the locker room" My head snapped over to Sam.

"Why would you do that?" I heard Rachel ask Puck

"Well, I heard the real reason why they slushied you guys and Sam and I were defending you" Puck replied. Oh shit, I didn't tell Rach that Sam knew. I felt Rachel's eyes on me and I turned to meet them.

"You told them?"

"Sam found out" Technically I wasn't lying. "And I'm guessing he told Puck"

Rachel huffed and turned toward Puck. She dabbed at his nose and shook her head "Well thank you for defending us, but next time don't use violence"

I faced Sam and placed my hand on the ice pack he held to his eye. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" Sam smiled back

"So anyway, as I was saying, I think it's time for another boys vs. girls competition!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Some people cheered but others groaned. I glanced at Rachel and saw that she was one of the people who were cheering

"Miss. Pillsbury will help me judge as will Coach Beiste" Mr. Schue smiled "Now, the girls will go to the auditorium to practice and the boys will stay here"

All of the girls got up and we all started to walk to the auditorium. "We have to win this!" Brittney exclaimed with a grin

"Agreed. We really have to show the guys that we're not giving up so easily" Tina said

"We need to step it up if we want to win this" Typical Rachel.

"We need a song to describe all of us. We need a song that's…I don't know…rock?" Mercedes suggested.

"That's a great idea! I think I have the perfect song!" Santana smirked

/

We had gotten the lyrics online and we already figured out who was singing what part. Brittney was already working on the dance moves too.

We went back to the choir room about an hour later and we all walked in. "Spies!" Kurt exclaimed

"Chill" Santana rolled her eyes "We just figured it was time to go"

Mr. Schuester nodded "Yep, go ahead you may leave" The girls were the first out the door but the boys were close behind.

I walked with Rachel and Santana who were making plans for a sleepover this weekend.

"Who's house?" Rachel asked

"We could do it at my house" Santana offered

Rachel beamed "Okay!"

I really hope they don't invite me. I know that sounds weird, but I haven't had a sleepover since _that_ night. I know I need to get over it…but I just need a little more time. Besides they barely know me, they probably don't even want me there.

"Quinn?" Santana asked "Are you gonna come?"

Was that an invite? Oh God, what do I do now? "Um…I don't know"

"Come on it's gonna be really fun, Q!" Rachel pleaded

I heard Sam calling my name and I stopped to wait for him. I turned to them and forced a smile "I'll think about it"

"Great!" Santana smiled. As I watched her and Rachel skip off, I felt an arm slip around my waist. Sam kissed my cheek and I smiled up at him.

"Hey" He smiled

"Hi" We started to walk toward my locker.

"So what are you girls doing for the competition?"

We reached my locker and I opened it. I smirked at him "If I told you I would have to kill you"

Sam sighed "Damn! I don't want to die when I have the best girlfriend ever"

I giggled "Suck up" Sam laughed and I shut my locker.

"I have a lot of homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Sam nodded and placed his arms on my waist. "What are you-?" Sam cut me off my bringing me close and kissing me. He pulled away and threw me a dazzling smile.

"See ya" With that he walked off, leaving me in a daze.

/

The few days went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was time for us to perform.

The boys were up first. They all had on jeans and plaid shirts and Sam looked insanely cute.

They got out 6 stools. Then the guys all walked over to their girlfriends. Sam stood in front of me and grabbed my hands. He pulled me up and sat me on a stool that was beside Santana's. What's going on?

I threw Santana a questioning look and she just shrugged at me. I sighed and faced Sam again. I heard Finn exclaim "Hit it!" The band started to play and I immediately recognized the song.

The first to sing was Finn. As he did, he and the other guys danced around the stools, but they stayed near their girlfriends. Finn grabbed Santana's hand and I saw a blush sneak up on the latina's face. Never thought I'd see the day that she blushed…

_You´re better then the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok<br>Yeah it´s ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<em>

Kurt, Artie and Mike began to sing the chorus as all of them danced around us.

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<em>

I smirked as I realized it was Puck's turn. I looked at Rachel and saw she had a bright smile on her face and her cheeks were tinted pink.

_Even when you´re gone  
>Somehow you come along<br>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
>You steal away the rain and just like that<em>

Once again, Kurt, Artie, and Mike sang the chorus.

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<em>

Sam wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I saw the others follow his actions and he placed his head on my shoulder as he sang.

_Don´t know how I lived without you  
>'Cuz every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes_

Sam moved in front of me and grinned as he and Puck sang the next part.

_You make me smile  
>You make me dance like a fool<br>Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold<br>Buzz like a bee  
>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>

All the guys sang this part and they got us off our stools and we all started to dance.

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

Finn:_ Oh, you make me smile  
><em>Puck:_ Oh, you make me smile  
><em>Sam:_ Oh, you make me smile _

All the girls clapped and I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck.

"Nice work guys!" Mr. Schue smiled "Girls you're up"

The guys went and sat down and we got into our positions.

Santana:_ Never win first place, I don't support the team  
>I can't take direction, and my socks are never<br>clean  
>Teachers dated me, my parents hated me<br>I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
>right<em>

Rachel:_ Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
>I can't take the person starin' back at me<br>I'm a hazard to myself_

All:_ Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>Its bad when you annoy yourself  
>So irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else<em>

Rachel:_ I wanna be somebody else, yeah _

__Me:_ LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
>All you have to change is everything you are."<br>_Brittney:_ Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears _(A.N. I had to make her sing this :P)_  
>She's so pretty, that just ain't me<br>Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
>somethin<br>_Me:_ A day in the life of someone else?  
>Cuz I'm a hazard to myself<em>

All: _Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>Its bad when you annoy yourself  
>So irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else<em>

_Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>Its bad when you annoy yourself  
>So irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else<em>

Mercedes and Tina: _Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
>somethin<br>A day in the life of someone else?  
>Don't let me get me<br>_  
>All:<em> Don't let me get me<br>I'm my own worst enemy  
>Its bad when you annoy yourself<br>So irritating  
>Don't wanna be my friend no more<br>I wanna be somebody else_

We ended with a pose and all of the guys started to clap. We walked back to our chairs and Mr. Schue stopped clapping

"Great job ladies!"


	12. Fragile

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far: **

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet**

**Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars. **

**Don't Stop by I don't know **

**Smile by Uncle Kracker**

**Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn's POV

The girls all walked out of the choir room with a smug look on their faces. We had won. The guys rolled their eyes whenever we rubbed it in. Sam was now 'ignoring me' and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww, Sam, I'm sorry" Sam stood at his locker and started taking out all of his books he needed and putting them in his backpack.

Sam said nothing and I laughed. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. I pulled away and I grinned "Do you forgive me?"

Sam smirked. "I guess" He wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. His lips connected with mine and I felt a spark go throughout my body. Just like the first time we kissed.

I threw him a soft smile as I pulled away. "Hey are you coming over today?"

I nodded "Of course"

"Good." Sam smirked "Stacey and Stevie haven't seen you since you ran out after our kiss"

I laughed "Has Stevie gotten over the whole 'cooties' thing?"

Sam laughed too "No, almost everytime he sees me he shouts 'Cooties!' and then laughs" I giggle again. He shuts his locker and we walk out of the building. I had already grabbed my backpack before Glee.

"So I guess I just won't kiss you again in front of them"

"Damn!" Sam joked. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled.

We walked down the side walk and I felt his hand brush against mine. For a second I thought he was going to grab my hand, but sadly he didn't.

As we walked, he continued to stay close but he didn't hold my hand. I glanced at him and saw him looking straight ahead. I then looked on the other side of me and smiled as I saw children playing in the park up the street. So young and innocent, not knowing that the world turns into a bitch.

I feel Sam's hand bump mine again, but this time he grabs it. I grin up at him and he smiles back. We walked to his 'house' in a comfortable silence.

We finally reached the motel room. He walked in first and he placed his backpack on his bed. We had stopped at the Berry Residence (I refuse to call it a home) first and I dropped off my backpack.

"Sammy!" I saw Stacey run in and jump on Sam. He chuckled and he lifted her up.

"Hey, Stace. You remember Quinn don't you?"

"Oh yeah" She looked at me and threw me a toothy grin "You're _girlfriend_" Sam let her down and she ran into what I expected was the kitchen.

"Mommy! Sammy's girlfriend's here" Almost on cue Stevie walked out and laughed at Sam.

"Cooties" Was all he said and then he walked out of the room.

Sam glanced down at me and gave me a look that said 'Told ya so!". I shrugged in defeat.

"Sam?"

Sam's head snapped up and he looked at a woman with curly blonde hair and sweet blue eyes. A smile spread across Sam's face.

"Hey mom" I saw her eyes on me and I smiled politely

"Hello. Who's you're friend?"

"This is my girlfriend Quinn" I love hearing that!

"Oh so you're Quinn! I've heard so much about you! It's nice to finally meet you" I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as she said this.

"Nice to meet you too"

"She moved from L.A. about a month and a half ago"

"Oh, why'd you move here?" I glanced at Sam and he was shaking his head at his mom as if to say 'bad question'

"Mom-"

"Sam, it's fine" I place an arm on his bicep to comfort him. I turned back toward Mrs. Evans and smiled sadly. "I moved over here to live with my cousins and uncles. My parents died in a car crash and I had to chose where I would go until I turned 18"

Sam's mom came up an embraced me "I'm so sorry, dear. I shouldn't have asked. Well if you need anything, you can always ask us" I smile

"Thank you"

"Um, Mom, you look a little stressed" Sam commented

"I'm sorry. I'm just waiting for this company to call back and say if I got the job"

"Do you want us to take Stacey and Stevie to the park for a little bit?" Sam asked

"Would you? That would be great!" Mrs. Evans beamed. "I'll go get them!" She fluttered out of the room and Sam turned toward me.

"You don't mind, do you?" Sam asked in a worried tone

"Of course not. I think it'll be fun"

Sam smiled and then suddenly Stacey and Stevie came running out. "We get to go to the park?" Stacey exclaimed

Sam nodded and smiled "Ready to go?" They nodded eagerly and then we all walked out of the motel room.

The way there was uneventful, well except for the snicker that came from Stevie everytime he even glanced at Sam.

We made it to the park and Stacey and Stevie ran off to the big play toy. Sam and I wandered over to the swings and sat down. We didn't go very high; we really just swung back and forth and talked.

I glanced around the park and smiled. Rach and I used to come down here right when I got to her house after my flight. We didn't waste any time. We were really close, even closer than Ellie and I.

I glanced at Sam when I heard his swing clank. I laughed when I saw him spinning in a circle, winding up the chains and then letting go and spinning around. "You're such a little kid"

"Is that an insult?"

"Depends on the way you take it" I smirked and he pouted "You're just proving my point."

"Am I?" Sam teased

"Yes, you are." I giggled

"You're a Meanie!"

I laughed again "Get over it"

"You're so gonna get it!" He said playfully as he stood up. I stood up too and I started running. I looked over my shoulder and saw he was catching up. I gained speed and tried to avoid being caught.

It worked for a while until I felt his arms around my waist and he pulled me to the ground. I landed on top of him and neither of us could stop laughing.

After I had finally calmed down I leaned down and pecked him on the lips "You caught me"

"So I did" He smiled and he leaned up to kiss me again but we pulled away at the sound of someone laughing. We looked up and Stacey and Stevie were hovering over us.

"Ewwww! Sammy's a traitor!" Stevie exclaimed. I got up off of Sam and the he hopped up.

"Shut up Stevie! I think it's romantic" Stacey grinned and sighed dreamily.

Sam laughed "Okay guys, I think it's time to head back to the room now"

"I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled as Sam wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Of course" Sam grinned down at me and leaned down but was interrupted by a "Gross!" Sam pointed behind me and shouted "Stacey, Stevie look! It's a squirrel!" The two blondes spun around excitedly and Sam quickly pulled me closer and kissed me. I placed a hand in his soft blonde hair and then pulled away and laughed.

Stevie turned around and placed his arms around his chest "Sam! There was no squirrel!"

"Sorry, must have been imaging things!" Sam lied. I giggled

"I'll see you tomorrow" He nodded and grabbed his siblings' hand and they started to walk away.

I sighed happily and started to walk back to the Berry's. I looked back and smiled at the three siblings all swinging their arms and laughing.

I wish my sister had cared for me like that. She was only nice to me when she finally got married. Before that she didn't even acknowledge that I was there. That just made my life a whole lot better!

As I pushed my sister out of my mind, I thought of Sam. He was now on the other side of the park. I was really happy with him. And I knew that somehow, even if he was the nicest guy in the world, I was going to get hurt.

A lot of the guys at my old school pretended to like me and then they would ask me out and then dump me about an hour and laugh and say that I would never be good enough for them.

So I know I have to be careful, I'm fragile and I'm easily fooled.

I looked around the park area and saw that Sam was now gone and the only people left were an elderly couple sitting on the bench. I sighed and made my to another swing set. I sunk down onto one and started to swing my legs back and forth.

I heard a song play out in my mind and I heard the song play in my head. No one was here so I started to sing.

_The slightest words you said  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing in your voice  
>When you pull me close<br>Feelings I've never known  
>They mean everything<br>And leave me no choice_

I got up and started wandering around the park. I went and stood on a rough wooden bench. I started doing some small little dance moves as well.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet  
>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<br>Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<em>

I leaped over to the bench that was only a few feet away from it. I regained my balance and sighed before I continued.

_Make a promise, please  
>You'll always be in reach<br>Just in case I need  
>You there when I call<br>This is all so new  
>Seems too good to be true<br>Could this really be  
>A safe place to fall<em>

_Light on my heart, light on my feet  
>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<br>Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

I jumped off and I wandered around the park, somehow I found my way into a large gazebo.

_I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<br>Keep me from falling down_

I stood on one of the benches in there and sang as though I was in the choir room.

_Drowned in your love  
>It's almost all too much<br>Handle with care  
>Say you'll be there<em>

_Oh, I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<br>Keep me from falling apart  
>Keep me from falling apart, oh<br>Falling apart _

At that moment I hopped down and stopped singing.

Why was I so fragile?


	13. Girls' Night

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far: **

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet**

**Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars. **

**Don't Stop by I don't know **

**Smile by Uncle Kracker**

**Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn's POV

It has been a while since I had last talked to my beloved sister (Did you catch the sarcasm?), so naturally I was shocked when I got a call from her.

I had been sitting in the grass having a picnic with Sam, Stevie, and Stacey. I had made some food and backed it into a basket before going over to the motel room. I saw Mrs. Evans smile at me, I smiled back and then we set off to the park.

I remember hearing my phone ring. I told Sam that it was probably just Rachel and he nodded, telling me he wouldn't be upset if I answered it. I smiled at him and glanced down at my phone that was now in my hand. My smile faltered. I hit 'answer' and pressed the phone to my hear

"Frannie?" I asked

"Hello Quinn" That was awfully formal.

"Um, why are you calling?" Sam glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I have to talk to you about something that has been bugging me since Mom and Dad died"

"Ok?"

"I was wondering why Uncle Leroy and Hiram knew about the accident before I did"

"What?" Really? That's why she called me?

"You texted them before you even thought to call me!" Frannie exclaimed. I'm guessing Sam heard because he gave me another questioning look. I smiled at him to tell him that it was nothing and I got up off of the picnic blanket. "I'll be back" I mouthed

I walked over to the play toy and leaned against it."Frannie, why is that a big deal. That's uncle Leroy's sister!"

"Yeah well that's my mom!"

"Well sorry, I was a little stressed! I didn't know what was going to happen!" I defended

"Well, you were so stressed that you couldn't text your sister!" What was her problem?

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I was thinking it all over! Now back to the real problem at hand"

"And what is that?"

There was a silence on the other line "The problem is that you're a bitch!" I didn't even say anything to that. I pulled the phone away from my ear and hit 'end'. I'm not going to take crap from her. I didn't when I was little and I won't now either.

I walked back over to the picnic blanket and plopped down beside Sam. "Sorry"

"It's fine" Sam smiled

"My sister decided that it would be nice to call me and get mad at me because I didn't text her right after I heard that my parents were in an accident"

"She sounds like a…" Sam gave me a look. I knew he would've said bitch but his siblings were sitting there and he didn't want to get in trouble for teaching them a new word.

"Funny that you say that, because she just called me one!"

His jaw dropped "Sammy! What did she call Quinnie?" Stacey wondered

"She called me a Meanie"

Stacey gasped "That's so mean!" I nodded and I glanced at Sam, he was laughing at me.

I scoffed and picked up my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and started to eat it.

Sam laughed and we continued on with our picnic.

/

"Q! Please come?" Rachel implored

"Rach, I don't know"

"Everyone wants you there!"

"Why? I'm not that fun?"

Rachel pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips.

"Really and that's why you have friends and an amazing boyfriend"

"I only have though friends because they're your friends"

"They became my friends because Mr. Schue said we had to bond, and now we're super close!" Rachel exclaimed "Just give it a shot!"

"Rach…you know what happened the last time I went to a sleepover"

"Well, you can't avoid sleepovers for the rest of your life. Quinn, I know what happened, and I feel for you, but you can't just live your life in the shadows"

I couldn't help but cringe at her words. She was right, no question about it. I had been living in the shadows since my parents had been in that accident. The only people I willingly talked to were Sam, Rachel, and Puck.

I nodded "You're right. I'll go" Rachel squealed and attacked me.

"This will be so much fun!"

/

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Mercedes exclaimed. Everyone cheered, but I stayed quiet. We all had changed into our pajamas about 20 minutes ago.

We gathered into a circle and Tina started "Santana, truth or dare?"

"I'll be a wimp for the first one. Truth"

"Okay, um, when did you lose your v-card?"

"I was 15" Santana smirked. She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on Rach. "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Rachel snickered

Santana thought for a moment and then it was like a light bulb went off in her head. "I dare you to call Puck and 'break up' with him" She put quotes around break up so everyone would know it was fake.

"Okay" Rachel grabbed her phone and dialed Puck's number.

"Speaker!" Brittany exclaimed Rachel put it on speaker and placed a finger to her lips.

"Hey babe" Puck's voice came from the other line

Rachel smirked "Hi Noah…" She trailed off

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry"

"What?"

"I hate to say this…"

"Shit, Rach are you breaking up with me?"

Rachel started to fake cry "I'm so s-sorry Noah!"

"Why, Rach?" He sounded absolutely crushed. Aww he cares about her.

"I'm still in love with Finn" She was in love with Finn at one point? All of the girls placed their hands on their mouths to stop themselves from laughing

"W-what?"

"Noah, I'm sorry"

"Rachel, it's not your fault…" He sounded super sad

"I have to tell you one more thing Noah"

"Yeah, Rach?"

Rachel stopped 'crying' "Gotta cha!"

"What?"

"I was kidding! I was dared by Santana to fake break up with you"

"That's cold Berry!"

Rachel giggled "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I'll think about it…"

Rachel laughed "Gotta go, I'll see you Monday"

"Night babe"

"Goodnight Noah" Rachel hung up and we all started to laugh.

"Rach, you're turn!"

"Okay, um, Tina, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you and Mike gone all the way?"

Tina blushed and looked down "You have!" Rachel accused

"Anyway, Britt, truth or dare?" Tina asked, embarrassed

"Truth"

"Do you love Artie?"

"Yeah, I do" Brittany grinned "Quinn, truth or dare?"

"Truth" I always had been a wimp

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"2, including Sam"

"Only 2?" Santana asked

"Girl, you're prettier than that"

I smiled at Mercedes "Thanks"

"Who was the other guy?" Tina asked

"Um, he asked me out my first year of high school. He was the popular jock and it turns out that he was dared to ask me out"

"What a douche" Santana scoffed.

"After that, I stayed away from guys" I sighed "Some really nice guys asked me out, but I was too afraid to get hurt so I never said yes. I thought that Lima would be different, and so far it is" I smiled at the thought of Sam.

"Aww, how sweet!" Brittany smiled

I smiled at her and we continued with our game.

/

Sam's POV

Tonight, since all of the girls were having a sleepover, the guys were having a 'Guy Night'.

We had all met at Puck's house and we were currently playing Call of Duty.

The girls were apparently having fun, because Rachel called Puck half-way through the night and said that she was breaking up with him. His reaction was priceless!

At the end of the call, Puck kept glancing at Finn as though he wanted to murder him, but then he stopped panicking. Rachel told him it was all just a joke.

I was really glad that Quinn had decided to go. She rarely talked to people other than me, Rachel, and Puck. I'm glad she's finally having fun.

"Does Mr. Schue know who's singing for sectionals this year?" Artie asked

"No, I don't think so" Finn replied

"I think Quinn and Sam should do a duet" Mike said

"Seriously?" I asked. Puck and Rachel were way better

"Yeah, I think you should too. Quinn could use a confidence boost." Puck agreed

"Well, let's just see what Mr. Schue says on Monday"


	14. Mistakes

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far: **

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet**

**Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars. **

**Don't Stop by I don't know **

**Smile by Uncle Kracker**

**Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink**

**Lightweight by Demi Lovato**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn's POV

The weekend rushed by and before I knew it, it was Monday morning. Gross.

I woke up to Rachel singing. She was practicing and she kept telling herself that it wasn't good enough.

She's so crazy.

But I love her anyway.

I had gotten dressed and then I walked to the bathroom where Rachel stood putting on her makeup.

"Thanks for waking me up" I spoke

"You're welcome!" she smirked

I rolled my eyes and put my own makeup on.

I smiled into the mirror as I finished. I brushed through my hair once more to make it perfect and I turned to Rachel. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, go eat breakfast or something, I'm going"

/

An hour later I sat in first period. I was bored out of my mind when I saw Sam walk in. I straightened up, wondering what he was doing in here. He winked at me and I smiled. I saw some Cheerios glaring at me from the other side of the room, but I just shook it off.

Sam spoke to my teacher and the teacher nodded. "Quinn?" I glanced up "You're excused." I nodded and grabbed my stuff. I have no idea what this was about.

I got up and followed Sam out the door. Once we were a little bit away from the classroom, I spoke. "What are we doing?"

"Glee meeting"

"Why?" I asked

"Dunno, Rachel got me from my class and said that Mr. Schue said we needed to meet in the auditorium"

"Weird." We stopped by my locker and I put my notebook in and then shut it and we walked t the auditorium.

We walked in and everyone was already there. We took a seat on the edge of the stage and Mr. Schue stood in front of us.

"Okay, I'm guessing you are wondering why I called you here" We all nodded and he continued "We have to work on the set list for Sectionals"

"Couldn't we just work on it during rehearsal this afternoon?" Tina asked

"We can't. We have to practice the performances at rehearsals and create dance moves."

"Who's doing the solos?" Guess who asked that question! I'll give you a hint…

"Thank you for reminding me, Rachel" I'm guessing you already knew that she said that… "Well, the solos are going to…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Well, I think the group number should be You Can't Win, by Kelly Clarkson and the duet is going to be between Sam and Quinn and the song's going to be I've Had the Time of my Life. Then we'll have to find our last song"

I froze. Sam and I? I can barely sing in front of the glee club, there's no way I would be able to sing in front of everyone! Sam obviously knew something was wrong because he wrapped his arm around my waist.

After Mr. Schue had stopped talking, Mike started to teach us dance moves, but the whole time I was thinking about how I was going to make it through this performance.

/

Weeks passed and Sectionals were just around the corner. We sounded amazing on the group number, but when it came to the duet, I sounded awful.

"I can't do it!" I exclaimed as I walked into the Berry residents with Sam behind me. "It's just too much pressure"

"Quinn, you're going to sound great, I know you will"

"I just can't!"

"Quinn, you'll be fine…" I sighed. He's so sweet.

"I guess you're right"

He smirked "I'm always right" I laughed.

/

Ahhhh! Sectionals are in less than 3 days. I don't think I can do this.

I was lying on my bed, practicing the lyrics, when I heard someone ring the doorbell. I was the only one home so I got up and walked downstairs.

I opened the door and immediately froze.

"Hey Quinnie"

"J-Josh?"

"Miss me?"

"How'd you find me?"

"Quite easy actually. Ellie told me"

"Why'd you want to know?"

"I want you back, Quinn. I screwed up and I'm sorry" Yup, this was my ex-boyfriend that dated me for a bet. How wonderful!

"That's not going to happen" I started to close the door, but he placed his foot in the way.

"Please?" He begged

"No" Before I knew it, he had grabbed me and crashed his lips onto mine. I brought my hands up to his chest and tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Quinn?" Josh let me go and I quickly pulled away from him. I looked behind Josh and my heart broke.

Sam.

"How could you?"

"Sam-" I heard Josh snicker behind me. I walked toward Sam. "Please, let me explain. He kissed me"

"Likely story" He scoffed and turned around. He shoved his hands in his pocket and started to walk back down the driveway.

"Sam, wait!" I called. He continued to walk away. What have I done?

I spun around and stomped up to Josh "Was that you're little boyfriend?" He smirked

I shoved him "He was! I hate you! Why'd you have to come here? I hate you and I hope you die!" I screamed. I hope Sam heard me "You ruined everything! I love Sam! I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me!" I ran inside, now full on crying.

I slammed the door and raced upstairs. Why did he have to show up?

I lay in bed for hours when I finally heard the front door open. I hoped it was Rachel.

I heard feet thundering up the stairs and my door few open.

"Q! What happened?"

At that, I just sobbed harder. She walked over to the bed and started to rub my back. I couldn't even speak. Why would I want to?


	15. Darlin'

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far: **

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet**

**Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars. **

**Don't Stop by I don't know **

**Smile by Uncle Kracker**

**Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink**

**Lightweight by Demi Lovato**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Sam's POV

I walked into the choir room the next day with a frown. I don't want to talk to Quinn, I don't want to hear Quinn, and I don't want to even see her.

I walked in and she wasn't there yet. I sat beside Puck and I knew Rachel was glaring at me from beside him. I leaned over and glared right back

"Do you even know both sides?"

"I know that you're wrong!"

"How am I wrong?"

"Quinn didn't kiss him. He kissed her! You know Quinn and she would never do anything like that! She loves you" I know she did. I heard her scream it as I walked away. She told that one guy that I was the best thing to ever happen to her.

I had wanted to run back to her and kiss her, but I knew that she was just saying that. I knew I loved her, but I couldn't just crawl back to her.

"I saw it with my own eyes"

"Why would Quinn do that to you?"

"I don't know? Maybe she got bored of me"

Rachel gasped "My cousin is not a slut! She's only had 2 boyfriends including you! That guy from last night was her ex! He used her for a bet! Why would she go back to that when she had you? Why would she throw away the best relationship she's ever had?"

I didn't say anything else because Quinn walked in at that moment. She was dressed in baggy jeans and a sweatshirt with some tennis shoes. She walked with her head down and she sat beside Rachel. She didn't look like she had any make up and her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

Mr. Schue came in and smiled at us. Seems like he was happy…

"Today we are just going to rehearse for Sectionals" Oh no! I don't think I can do this! I have to do a romantic duet with Quinn.

I saw a hand rise from the corner of my eye. Probably Rachel.

"Yes, Quinn?" Looks like I was wrong.

"May I sing a song first?" Mr. Schuester nodded and smiled

"Of course, come on up" Quinn walked into the middle of the room. She stared me in the eye, but then I quickly looked away.

"This is for Sam. I want you to know that I would never do that to you. I must inform you that this song is usually song my guys, so I had to change some lyrics"

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
>Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away<br>I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
>Building up the strength just to say<em>

This time I didn't move my head when she looked at me. I could see tears forming in her eyes and I knew she was being sincere.

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
>That I wasn't around to keep<br>You told me this time is the last time  
>That I will ever beg you to stay<br>But you're already on your way_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
>Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain<em>

She now has tears slipping down her cheeks. She's beautiful even when she's crying.

_And I know you're going to walk away  
>Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say<em>

_That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
>That I wasn't around to keep<br>You told me this time is the last time  
>I will ever beg you to stay<br>But you're already on your way_

_I can't make it alive on my own  
>But if you have to go then please boy just leave me alone<br>'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
>Begging you to stay if it isn't too late<em>

I felt horrible. Rachel was right; Quinn would never do something like that. God, why am I so stupid?__

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
>That I wasn't around to keep<br>It's all of me, this time is the last time  
>I will ever beg you to stay<br>But you're already on your way  
>But you're already on your way<em>

Everyone started to clap, but I just sat there. Quinn finally broke eye contact and went back to her seat.

What have I done?

Quinn's POV

I waited for glee to be over. I can't stand being so close to Sam but know he's no longer mine.

Finally Mr. Schue smiled and told us we were done for the day. I quickly leapt up and rushed out of the classroom.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff. I slammed my locker shut and started to run to the Berry's.

I rushed in and ran upstairs. I slumped onto my bed and started to cry.

/

2 hours later, Rachel was home.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked softly

I sniffed and said nothing. "I'm really sorry, Quinn"

"I am too" I croaked

"Quinn-" I never knew what she said after that because the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it" I nod and continue to lay there.

I closed my eyes and my tears hit my comforter. I didn't care though.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I bit my lip to try and stop the tears.

The door opened and I didn't even look up to see who it was.

"Quinn?" Sam. "Quinn, are you okay?" I sat up and stared at him.

"No, I'm not okay, my parents are dead, my sister hates me, my best friend turned on me, no one likes me here, and to top it all off, I no longer have a boyfriend!" I let out a sob,

Sam sat beside me and rubbed my back. I buried my head into his chest and continued to cry. Why was he doing this? He should be mad at me.

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, it's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore. Calm down, please"

I looked up at him, shocked. "Y-you're not mad?"

"No, I realized that you would never want to hurt me like that" I wrapped my arms around his torso and brought him closer. My happiness was returning, but then he had to shatter everything… "I think we should just be friends though" I looked up and looked him in the eye.

"W-why?"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, and I think you're under so much stress and you just need to take a breather"

My eyes glassed over as new tears former. I should've seen this coming. Nothing ever goes right for me.

Rachel's POV

I held Quinn as she cried that night. Sam had forgiven her, but had not taken her back. I rubbed her back as she cried on my shoulder. I felt bad for her. Everything's going wrong.

I thought she was finally back to being happy, but then her ex-boyfriend had to come in and ruin it.

I need to cheer her up. I need to show her that people _do_ love her. I need to show her that I will always have her back, no matter_ what_ happens in the future.

And that's where I got my idea for this week's assignment.

/

"Okay, does anybody else want to go?" Santana had just finished up 'Smile' and I decided it was my turn.

You see it was Avril Lavigne week in glee and I had found the perfect song.

I raised my hand and Mr. Schue told me to come to the front of the classroom. Noah smiled at me and I nodded at the guitarist and he started to play and I started to sing a second later.

_Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again.  
>Start smiling...<br>I know you're trying, real hard not to turn your head away  
>Pretty darlin...<em>

I looked directly at Quinn and she threw me a small smile in return. I smiled at her and continued.

_Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterday  
>Yesterday, oh oh<em>

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<br>I wish you could be happy instead  
>There's nothing else I can do<br>Then love you the best I can  
>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_Darlin, I was there once a while I go...  
>I know, that it's hard to be stuck with people that you love, when nobody trusts<em>

I saw Sam's eyes flicker toward Quinn and I knew he felt bad.

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<br>I wish you could be happy instead  
>There's nothing else I can do<br>Then love you the best I can_

_Yeah-i-yeah, yeah yeah  
>That I can<br>Oh oh oh_

I sat down in my chair and faced her. I grabbed her hand and smiled. She smiled as tears slipped down her face.

_You're not the only one who's been through  
>I've been there alone and now so are you<br>I just want you to know why you know it's not your fault  
>It's not your fault...<em>

I stood up again and started to dance around the room. Everyone had started to cheer me on and Quinn was laughing.

_Oh, oh, you're fault, you're fault  
>It's not your fault<br>You're fault, You're fault, You're fault..._

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<br>I wish you could be happy instead  
>There's nothing else I can do<br>Then love you the best I can_

_That I can... Oh oh oh_

_Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again. Start smiling..._

Quinn got up at the end of the song and hugged me tightly. "Thank you" She whispered into my ear.


	16. Sectionals

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far: **

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet**

**Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars. **

**Don't Stop by I don't know **

**Smile by Uncle Kracker**

**Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink**

**Lightweight by Demi Lovato**

**Sorry by the Jonas Brothers**

**Darlin' by Avril Lavigne**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn's POV

Mr. Schue was having us work extra hard because tomorrow was Sectionals. It was good we didn't have to travel anywhere. Sectionals were being held at McKinley this year.

I'm not gonna lie, it was really awkward singing 'I've Had the Time of My Life' with Sam. I could see as we did the dance moves, that he felt bad.

I felt bad too. If only I hadn't opened the door. If only I hadn't dated Josh.

/

I was standing backstage, trying to calm myself down. You can do this, Quinn! Okay, I need to find a different way to calm myself down, because this isn't working.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped but then I turned around. I sighed when I saw that it was Sam.

"Relax, you'll do fine"

"I know I'll screw up, I know I'll forget the dance moves, or the lyrics, or-"

I didn't get to continue because suddenly his lips were on mine. It felt so natural.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. Before I could protest, he pulled away. He smiled and I gave him a small smile back. I looked down, not wanting to meet his beautiful eyes in fear of crying.

"I love you" My head snapped up.

"Y-you do?" I stuttered

"Yes"

I grinned "I love you too" I pulled him into a hug.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

I smiled "Of course"

"And now the New Directions!"

I pulled away and I felt dizzy.

"I can't do this"

"Quinn, relax, you'll do fine"

"I can't, there's too many people" I tried to walk the other way but Sam's arm was blocking me.

"Please calm down. You'll be great. I'll be beside you the whole time"

I was now shaking. I honestly don't know how Rachel can do this!

He leaned his forehead on mine. "Come on, we'll be amazing" He grabbed my hand and led me toward the stage.

Oh, how am I going to do this?

**(Next part is pretty much what happened in the show. No longer Quinn's POV)**

Rachel: _If you go, they'll say you're following  
>If you don't, then you're too good for them<br>If you smile, you must be ignorant  
>If you don't, what's your problem?<em>

Santana: _If you're down, so ungrateful  
>And if you're happy, why so selfish?<br>And, you can't win  
>No, you can't win, no<em>

All:_ The one who doesn't quite fit in  
>Underdressed under your skin<br>Oh, a walking disaster  
>Every time you try to fly<br>You end up falling out of line, oh  
>You can't can't win, no<em>

Mercedes:_ If you're thin, poor little walking disease  
>If you're not, they're all screaming obese<br>If you're straight, why aren't you married yet?  
><em>

Kurt:_ If you're gay, why aren't you waving a flag?  
>If it's wrong, you're knowing it<br>If it's right, you'll always miss  
>You can't win, no<br>You can't win, no_

The one who doesn't quite fit in  
>Underdressed under your skin<br>Oh, a walking disaster  
>Every time you try to fly<br>You end up falling out of line, oh  
>You can't, can't win, no<p>

Quinn: _And you try, you try so hard  
>But it's wearing on your heart<br>And you play, you play the game  
>But you pay, you pay for it<br>You can't win, no  
>You can't win no<em>

Puck: _If you speak, you'll only piss 'em off  
>If you don't, you're another robot<br>If you stop, they'll just say you quit  
>If you don't, you might lose your shit<br>You can't win, no  
>You can't win, no<br>You can't win, nooo_

All: _The one who doesn't quite fit in  
>Underdressed under your skin<br>Oh, a walking disaster  
>Every time you try to fly<br>You end up falling out of line, oh  
>You can't can't win, no<em>

Quinn: _I can't win_

All:_ The one who doesn't quite fit in  
>Underdressed under your skin<br>Oh, a walking disaster  
>Every time you try to fly<br>You end up falling out of line, oh  
>You can't, can't win, no<em>

Quinn's POV Again

We won Sectionals! Woo!

Rachel and I are driving home right now, as always, she's rambling.

"-and Quinn, you and Sam were great. You guys looked so cute!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. She'll never change, but who said I wanted her too.

I felt my seat vibrate and I looked and saw my phone lighting up.

"Hold on, Rach," I picked up the phone and stared at the screen.

_Frannie_

The name blinked on the screen and I froze. Oh shit.

"Who's calling you?" Rachel asked as she turned onto our street.

I groaned "My so called sister"

I had told her everything that happened with the whole phone call and she was utterly pissed.

Her head snapped toward me and her eyes were wide. "Are you going to answer it?"

I thought for a moment. My thumb hovered over the 'Answer' button. Should I? Right now I honestly can't handle her right now.

I finally settled on answering it. Who knows, maybe she'll be nice!

"Hello?" I said sweetly. Rachel smirked at me and giggled.

"Hey Luce" I rolled my eyes. Why can't she just get to the point?

"Oh, hey, Frannie!" Rachel is still giggling as we pull into the driveway "Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing"

"I'm perfect" I smirked and I got out of the car and shut the door. "How are you?"

Rachel gave me a look "Are you kidding me?" She mouthed. I shrugged and we walked inside.

"I'm great! Never been better!" Bitch

"That's awesome!"

I walked upstairs and Rach followed. We shut my bedroom door and I then put my phone on speaker.

"Yeah! So what have you been up to?"

"Well, I just got back from a glee club competition. We won!" I fake smiled to myself, trying to sound excited.

"That's great" Obviously, she was faking too "What songs did you guys do?"

"We did 'You Can't Win' and 'I've Had the Time of My Life'"

"That's cool! So how's Rachie?" Rachel glowered at the phone. She hated that name.

"She's uhh, great" I shrugged at Rachel and she lay down on my bed.

"Is she still, you know…a prude?" Rachel sat up quickly, but I beat her. I put my hand over her mouth and she groaned.

"What was that?"

"Me" I fake yawned "Sorry, I'm really tired" I shot Rach a look and she nodded. I pulled my hand away from her mouth and I sat on the corner of the bed.

"You didn't answer my question! Is she still a prude" I glanced at Rachel and her face was red.

"She's never been a prude"

"Of course you would say that"

"Excuse me?"

"You're even more of a prude" I gasped

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are. Trust me, when you two get boyfriends, they'll probably dump you because you won't even let them get to 2nd base" She snickered

"Well, sorry we're not sluts like you!" Quinn exclaimed into the phone

"Honey, I'm not a slut, I just like to have fun" I could almost see the smirk on her face."You guys are just…boring"

Before I knew it, my phone was out of my hand and Rachel was holding it in her hand.

"Hey, cuz! It's Rachie!" Rachel scoffed at her own words. "I just want to tell you that I've been listening to most of this conversation, and I find it _fucking _hilarious!" My mouth fell open. Did Rachel really just say that? "You're a fucking slut and I can't believe I ever looked up to you! You're a bitch!" I smiled at that and she smiled back at me "And for your information, we both have boyfriends. I've been dating mine for almost 8 months! And he has reached way farther than 2nd base!" She exclaimed into the phone then hung up.

"Thank God your dads aren't home" She laid back on my bed "Wait, have you really done… _that_ with Puck?"

"No" Rachel groaned "I barely let him kiss my neck! Frannie's right! I am a prude!"

"Rach, you're just not comfortable with that…it's fine. I've never done that either. Rachel, you have nothing to fear, Puck's still dating you, isn't he?"

"I guess you're right" Rachel sat up. "I just feel like Noah wants to, but I'm holding him back"

"Rach, all guys want to… but he's still around" I smile "Has he said he loves you?"

"Yeah" She sighed dreamily. "He said it before we started dating. I was with Finn at the time and he was jealous. He said that he loved me. I broke up with Finn, and here we are.

"Aww" I smiled "See, he loved you before you gave in. And he still loves you and you haven't given in."

"Thanks" She smiled up at me.

"No problem"

We shared a hug and then she walked over to her room.

I put my pajamas on and put my hair in a pony tail. I get my bed ready and start to sit down, but I stop. I get off of the bed and crouch down and look under my bed. I grabbed a storage bin from under it and pull it out. I sit with my legs crossed and I have the box on my lap. I open it carefully and smile sadly.

Inside there are hundreds of pictures. I pick up one and brush a stray hair from my face.

I stare down at the picture of 4 people. My parents, me, and Michael. I felt a tear slip down my face and onto my lap and I set the photo down.

I go through the pictures the whole night. Trying to remember why we took them and where we were.

I had finally reached the last one. I let out a small sob as I looked at it. This had been taken last Christmas. We all looked so happy. We went on a trip to New York. We stood in Central Park, snow covered the ground and it had been snowing at that time. Snow was all over our jackets and in our hair and we were embracing each other.

I turned it over and saw my Mom's neat hand writing.

_Judy, Russell, and Quinnie  
>Christmas of 2010.<br>Best Christmas ever :)_

"If only I had known it would be your last. I would have cherished it more" I said to myself. I placed it on my bedside table so it was leaning against my lamp.

I pushed the bin back under my bed and climbed into bed. I looked at the picture once more.

"Goodnight, I love you both" I kissed my hand and then placed my hand on the picture.

I clicked off the lamp and lay in bed until sleep overcame me.


	17. Dear Sister Frannie

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far: **

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet**

**Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars. **

**Don't Stop by I don't know :)**

**Smile by Uncle Kracker**

**Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink**

**Lightweight by Demi Lovato**

**Sorry by the Jonas Brothers**

**Darlin' by Avril Lavigne**

**I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing**

**You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Puck's POV

Ugh. This is so not my morning! Coach Beiste wanted to have a football meeting, so we had to be here early. I don't do early mornings. I can barely get up for school. But I know I have to because Rachel will be pissed if I don't.

It's boring as shit here. I've already been to my locker. No one's here yet and I hate it.

I walked over to Sam's locker and leaned against the one next to his. "This is so boring"

Sam laughed "Chill, you know Quinn and Rachel will be here soon. Rachel usually gets here super early, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but still, what if this the one morning she's absent or she comes in late"

"She's never missed a day of school" Sam commented

"That's true"

Sam smirked as he looked behind me "Looks like you can stop freaking out" I turned around and I smiled when I saw Rachel and Quinn walking up to us.

Rachel's POV 

"I can't believe you!" Q exclaimed

I frowned "What do you mean?" I pulled out of the driveway, heading to school

"Rach, you can't do this"

"Yes, I can. What's so bad about it?"

"It's not you!" Quinn exclaimed

"Quinn, relax, it's not like he'll hate it" Quinn rolled her eyes

"But he'll know something's up! And I don't want to have to tell the guys about our conversation last night" I saw Quinn smirk from the corner of my eye.

My eyes got wide. I don't want Noah to know! He'll probably agree with it. He'll probably laugh. What if he dumps me because he agrees with Frannie?

"Don't do that!"

"Then don't do this!"

"Q, I know what I'm doing!" She pouted and slumped into her seat.

I pulled into the school parking lot and found a good parking spot. I yanked my keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. I walked around the front of the car and walked inside the building with Quinn.

"I'm seriously shocked you're doing this" Quinn said "But then again, you'd do anything to prove a point"

I glared at her and continued walking. As we rounded a corner, I saw what I feared most. Noah was here early.

I don't think I should do this anymore.

Quinn nudged me and smirked. "Go on" I shot her another glare as we made our way up to Noah and Sam.

Puck's POV

I saw Quinn nudge Rachel and then she smirked at her and said something. I glanced at Sam and he shrugged.

Rachel came closer and I smiled at her. She didn't smile back. Shit, what did I do now?

"Hey Rach-" I never got to finish because suddenly her lips were on mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she pressed herself against me. What the hell is she doing?

She thrust her tongue into my mouth and her hand was caressing my hair at the bottom of my neck. I swear I just died and went to heaven!

I heard Sam and Quinn talking behind us.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked

"Proving a point"

"What point is that?"

Sadly, she pulled away right then. "That I'm _not_ a prude!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stomps her little foot.

"What?" Sam asked and chuckled a bit. I would've too, but at that point, I was still in a daze.

I fucking love this girl!

Quinn's POV

Okay, I cannot believe Rachel is actually going through with it. She just marched right up to him and started to make out with him. Puck didn't do anything for a while, but finally his arms wrapped around her small waist.

I went around the two and smiled at Sam. He smiled back. I kissed his cheek and stood on the other side of Sam's locker.

"What is she doing?"

I smirked and rolled my eyes "Proving a point"

"What point is that?" Sam asked. I saw Rachel pull away from Puck (I could see a pout forming on his lips) and cross her arms over her chest and stomp her foot.

"I am _not_ a prude!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Last night my sister called. Long story short she called us prudes"

Rachel stomped away and I rolled my eyes playfully. Puck followed her and I turned toward Sam.

"She's just being dramatic"

"Apparently"

/

After school we (Rachel, Puck, Sam and I) piled into Rachel's car and we headed to Rachel's house. I still don't want to call it home.

We sang along to the radio to whatever happened to come on. And before we knew it, we were pulling into the driveway.

"That's weird" Rachel stated "Daddy's never home this early"

She was right. Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram usually got home around 5 or 6, but both of their cars was sitting in the driveway.

We all got out and we walked into the house. We heard voices from the kitchen and I heard one that I've known for so long.

I stopped "I'm not going in there"

"Why?" Rachel asked

"Just listen" I looked at her. She stopped and listened and then her hand flew to her mouth.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but let's just pretend like we were never here" We started to make our way back to the door but a voice made us stop.

"Rachel Berry that better be you!" I saw out of the corner of my eye that Rachel winced. Her dads rarely yelled at her.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Come in the kitchen!"

Rachel turned and took in a shaky breath. The three of us followed her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Daddy, Dad, what are you doing home so early?" She put on an innocent face

"Frannie called and said she would be here. I wanted to welcome her" Frannie gave us a vicious smile and wiggled her fingers.

"Oh" Rachel sounded so small.

"I told him about our little conversation yesterday" Rachel paled. I had a feeling I did too. Sam grabbed my hand and I took in a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Oh don't play dumb, little sister" She smirked "You see you can't get out of this, Rachie" Rachel flinched "I have the whole conversation recorded"

Rachel groaned and her eyes went straight to Puck. Oh shit. She probably hadn't told him what she said yesterday to Frannie

"Please play it Frannie" Hiram said softly.

"Gladly" I glared at her. That little bitch!

I suddenly heard my voice come through the speaker.

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey Luce" _

_"Oh, hey, Frannie! Why are you calling?"_

_"I just wanted to see how you were doing"_

_"I'm perfect. How are you?"_

_"I'm great! Never been better!" _

_"That's awesome!"_

_"Yeah! So what have you been up to?"_

_"Well, I just got back from a glee club competition. We won!" _

_"That's great! What songs did you guys do?"_

_"We did 'You Can't Win' and 'I've Had the Time of My Life'"_

_"That's cool! So how's Rachie?" _Rachel glared at Frannie and she just snickered silently

_"She's uhh, great" _

_"Is she still, you know…a prude?" _You could hear a groan coming from the other line. I looked over at Rachel and she smiled a little

_"What was that?"_

_"Me" _A yawn crackled through_ "Sorry, I'm really tired" _

_"You didn't answer my question! Is she still a prude?" _

_"She's never been a prude"_

_"Of course you would say that"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You're even more of a prude" _

A gasp came from the other line _"I am not!"_

_"Yeah you are. Trust me, when you two get boyfriends, they'll probably dump you because you won't even let them get to 2nd base" She snickered _I glanced at Sam and he squeezed my hand, almost like he was telling me that wouldn't happen

_"Well, sorry we're not sluts like you!" _I winced as Uncle Hiram shot me a look. Just wait until we got to end…

_"Honey, I'm not a slut, I just like to have fun! You guys are just…boring"_

There was movement on the other end and Rachel came on. I heard her suck in a breath and my eyes darted to her. She was staring right at Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram

_"Hey, cuz! It's Rachie! I just want to tell you that I've been listening to most of this conversation, and I find it __fucking __hilarious!" _Everyone's eyes went towards Rachel. Uncle Leroy looked furious._ "You're a fucking slut and I can't believe I ever looked up to you! You're a bitch! And for your information, we both have boyfriends. I've been dating mine for almost 8 months! And he has reached way farther than 2nd base!" She exclaimed into the phone then the line went dead_

Everyone was silent. "Rachel, have you really had sex?" Uncle Leroy's eyes darted to Puck, who looked especially shocked

"No" Rachel looked down. "It's not true"

"Yeah right!" Frannie exclaimed

"Tell me the truth, Star" Uncle Leroy threw her a stern look which made Rachel burst into tears.

"I swear I am! Even ask Noah! I won't let him do anything past making out!"

"It's true, sir" Puck said.

"Rachel, I believe you, but I'm not very happy with your language. We'll talk about this later."

I looked at Frannie and if her smirk would've been any bigger, her face would be broken.

"You bitch" I state calmly. Everyone's eyes flicker toward me. "You set us up! You knew one of us would say something bad! You knew that Rachel was in the room with me and you were on speaker. You knew that if you said enough crap, you would crack us!"

"I would never do such a thing" Her voice was sickly sweet and I started to rush toward her, but Sam caught me.

"She's not worth it…relax"

"She is too worth it! She's tormented me for years! She's made my life a living hell but no one ever cared! She lives miles away and she still tries to screw up my life! She set us up! I should've known! She called me a couple weeks ago and called me a bitch! Sam you were there!" I looked at him desperately. He needed to back me up.

"Why did she call you that?" Uncle Hiram asked

"Because she was pissed that I texted you after I found out about Mom and Dad and I didn't call her first! She called me months later and yelled at me!" I tried to fight against Sam, but he was too strong "I thought that since our parents died, she would want to be closer. We had already lost Michael and I figured that she would want to finally be a real sister!"

"Oh, shut up. You're such a liar"

"You didn't have a right to come to their funeral! You didn't have a right! You barely talked to them! You only called on their birthdays or anniversary! Or if you were low on money and you needed some! You never called to check up on us! You never called or emailed to see how things were! You didn't care! But of course you needed all of the attention on you at the funeral! You wanted the sympathy! You wanted the people paying attention to you"

"I have a busy life."

That pissed me off. "WHAT DO YOU DO? WORK ON A FREAKING POLE?" I screamed. She looked taken aback.

"I do not work on a pole" She exclaimed as she stood up

"Could've fooled me!" I smirked

"You take that back!"

"Why should I?"

"Because it was an awful thing to say"

"You've said worse"

She opened her mouth to respond but then quickly shut it and she suddenly started to 'cry'. I put quotes around cry because she hasn't cried in years. But she has a really good fake cry. Last time I saw a real cry was when she broke her arm in high school.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! That is no way to treat your sister" I flinched as Uncle Leroy shouted at me. I rarely heard my full name being said over here.

My mind flooded with memories of my parents screaming at me for being rude to my sister.

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray! Be nice!"_

"_Lucy Fabray! How dare you say that! Apologize!"_

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray, you're grounded"_

I felt tears prick my eyes and I drew in a large breath

"She's not my sister, and you're not my parents" I said softly, letting the tears slip form my eyes.

"Luce…"

"No! You lost the right to call me that!" I shouted and shoved away from Sam. "I want to go home!"

"Honey, you are home!" Hiram said with a tiny smile.

"No, I want to go to my real home! Where I would walk in the house and see Mom making cookies. Where we would sit at the table and talk about our days. Where Daddy would watch our favorite shows together. Where Michael played board games with me and he let me win. I want to go home! I hate it here!" I yelled and caught my breath

"Quinn-"

He never finished his sentence, I had already rushed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.


	18. Grandma Fabray

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far: **

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet**

**Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars. **

**Don't Stop by I don't know :)**

**Smile by Uncle Kracker**

**Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink**

**Lightweight by Demi Lovato**

**Sorry by the Jonas Brothers**

**Darlin' by Avril Lavigne**

**I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing**

**You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Rachel's POV

I love my dads, but they had gone far. Quinn's fragile and they're making it worse. They know Frannie's lying, I know they do.

I had to get up her room quickly. I'm afraid one day she's going to try to kill herself.

I started to go toward the stairs. Daddy cut me off.

"Daddy, move"

"No, you're not going up there"

"Daddy move!"

"No, she can handle herself on her own"

My hand collided with his chest and I continued to pound on it. "Let me up there!"

"Why should I?"

"What if she's up there trying to kill herself?" His eyes filled with concern

"You don't know that"

"You're right, but ever since I heard Auntie Judy and Uncle Russell died, I've had nightmares that one morning I'll wake up and walk into the bathroom and she'll be lying there, lifeless!" I shoved passed him "I'm not letting you be the person who kills her"

I ran up the flight of stairs and right to Quinn's room. It was shut tight. I grasped the doorknob and turned it, but it was locked. I sucked in a breath. What if I'm too late? What if she was already dead on the floor? I felt tears well up in my eyes and I pushed all of my weight against the door.

"Please let me in Quinn. It's only me" I jiggled the handle, hoping, somehow, someway, it would open. "Q, please, I'm begging you!"

I waited for a moment. Wanting to hear soft footsteps or her tripping over something (she is quite clumsy). Wanting to hear that she's still alive.

A wave of relief passed over me and I sighed. There was a click on the other side and the knob turned slowly.

I attacked Quinn as she opened the door. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, glad she didn't try anything.

"Are you okay?" I whispered softly

I let her breath and she nodded slowly, then she burst into tears once again.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. You wouldn't have said anything if I hadn't answered the phone!" She let out another sob as she collapsed on her bed.

"Quinn, you didn't know. It's my fault I lost my temper"

"No, _everything's_ my fault"

"What do you mean?" My eyes filled with worry. Where was this headed?

"I've ruined everybody's life by coming here. I ruined your perfect family; I ruined all of your friends' lives just by being here. I ruined Sam's life. He gets slushied because he's dating me. He could have any girl in the world, but I feel like I'm holding him back! Like he's only staying with me because I'm so fragile! And I obviously ruined Frannie's life because I was born!"

"Quinn, where are you headed with this?"

She reached under her bed and pulled out a duffel bag. "I'm gonna leave for a couple days. I'll go back to L.A. I need to see it just one more time."

I studied her. Her hair was sticking out in places and tear tracks littered her flawless face. What had the world done to her?

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know" She went through her closet and took a couple pairs of jeans and shoved them into her bag. She threw in some socks and underwear. She threw in her favorite sweatshirt, and a couple of tee-shirts. She unplugged her phone charger and shoved it into one of the side pockets.

She then walked out of her room and into the bathroom. I followed.

She grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, and her hairbrush. I saw her glance at herself in the mirror, but she looked away like the sight burned her eyes. She sniffed and put the bag over her shoulder.

She walked down the stairs, and once again, I followed. We started to walk to the front door, but we were stopped when we saw everyone had left the kitchen and went to the family room, which was right next to the front door.

I was shocked to see Sam and Noah still here. I'm surprised they hadn't gotten kicked out.

"Quinn, where do you think you're going?" Dad asked

"I don't know" She stated simply

"What do you mean?" Daddy asked

"I don't know where I'm going" She snapped

"Will you come back?"

"Yes, I just need to get away from this place."

"Where will you stay?" Frannie sneered

"I'll stay with grandma or something." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure yet" Quinn sighed.

I don't want her to leave. How will I live in this house now? My dads probably hate me now. I had said the F word (and other words) more than once…in the SAME phone call!)

I don't want her to leave.

Sam's POV

When Rachel and Quinn finally walked down the stairs again, my heart stopped. Quinn had a duffel bag hanging on her shoulder. Was she leaving?

"Quinn, where do you think you're going?" Hiram asked

"I don't know" She looked down at her worn out sneakers.

"What do you mean?" Leroy asked.

"I don't know where I'm going" She snapped as she looked up.

"Will you come back?" I held my breath for her answer.

"Yes, I just need to get away from this place." I let out a sigh of relief and she glanced at me.

"Where will you stay?" Frannie asked rudely. I seriously don't like her…

"I'll stay with grandma or something." She moved a stray hair away from her face and I realized that she was still crying. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy and red, but she looked beautiful anyway.

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure yet" Quinn sighed.

I honestly hope she doesn't stay long. I'll miss her. But I don't blame her for wanting to leave. Her uncles were pissed and she didn't know how long Frannie was staying here.

"Well, call in every now and then to check in" Quinn nodded and placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door.

Rachel looked at her with sad eyes "Noah, Sam and I will drive you to the airport"

Puck and I stood up from our spot on couch and followed the two girls out of the house.

Puck and Rachel, like normally, sat in the front and Quinn and I sat in the back. Quinn leaned her head on my shoulder and I felt tears drip onto my shirt.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me through her eyelashes. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed my hand up and down her arm, trying to calm her.

She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around me. I felt so bad for her. She looked so broken.

Puck was driving and Rachel had periodically looked back to make sure Quinn was okay.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly. Quinn's head lifted slowly

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here? You could've stayed in L.A. with grandma, but you came to Lima. Why?"

"I needed a new start. I needed to get away from the rumors and the people and every memory in that place. I couldn't stay there. And now I'm glad I didn't. Ellie turned out to be the worst best friend in the world. I got closer to you, and now I have a boyfriend" She smiled softly up at me and I kissed her forehead.

I really think I love her.

Quinn's POV

I wasn't expecting them to come into the airport with me. I just thought that they'd drop me off and drive off. I'm glad they didn't though

"Excuse me, Miss?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes?" She grinned at me. At least someone was happy with their life.

"I was wondering when the next flight to L.A. is"

"One second" She started to type away on her computer and she smiled at me when she stopped. "We have one in about 2 hours from now. Which means you may purchase the ticket and just stay here" I nodded.

"How much?"

"Since no one else is going to want this flight since it's a weekday and it's 3pm, I'll give it to you for $100."

"Really?" I asked with a smile

"Of course." I dug through my emergency cash my grandma had sent me as soon as I moved here and gave her a hundred. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to L.A?"

"Going to visit my grandmother"

"How sweet" I smiled as she gave me her ticket. "Have a nice flight"

"Thank you"

The four of us walked away from the front desk and over to some chairs. I sat down and surprisingly they sat beside me.

"You guys don't have to stay here; I can handle it by myself"

"And risk getting grounded for everything I've done? No way!" Rachel exclaimed and plopped down next to me. "I'd rather hold it off for a couple hours.

I smile as Puck sits on the other side of her and Sam sits on my left. I lean my head against my shoulder.

"For the record, I think your sister is a bitch"

I smile up at him "Thanks"

/

After waiting and my flight, I took a taxi to my grandma's house. I gave the cab driver money and grabbed my stuff and got out of the car. I walked up the familiar door. I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't tell me to leave. My uncles could've called her, or worse, Frannie could've.

The door opened and I forced a smile onto my face. "Hi grandma"

She smiled and pulled me into a hug "Thank goodness you're all right!" She pulled me into the house and toward the kitchen

"What do you mean?"

"You're uncles call" I felt myself go pale. "They told me everything and how you just left…I was so scared that you ran away!" She sat me down at the kitchen table and walked over to the oven. "I was praying you would come here. I didn't want to lose you"

"So, you're not mad about what happened with Frannie?"

"Not at all dear, I would've done the same thing." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye and I smiled "I've been wanted to put Frannie in her place since you're parents died"

I smile as she sits some of her famous brownies in front of me. "Hungry, dear?"

"Yes, thank you"

"So how long are you staying?" Grandma asked

"I have no idea. But I don't want to go back"

"Well then move down here with me"

"I can't for so many reasons"

"And what are those, dear?"

"I can't leave Rachel, she's my best friend. And I can't go to school here again, Ellie's not my friend anymore and everyone hates me."

"Honey, I'm sorry. But honestly, I've never liked that Ellie character." She crinkled her nose. "Are there any more reasons?"

I smiled "Yes, I have a boyfriend down in Lima. He's really good friends with Rachel. He's been nice to me ever since I got there. He's perfect." She smiled at me and sat next to me.

"Do you have any pictures of him, Lucy?" My Grandma was the only one to refuse calling me Quinn.

I nodded and pulled out my iPhone. I scrolled through my pictures until I found a picture of us at the park. I clicked on it and showed it to Grandma.

"Oh my! He's quite handsome! What's his name?"

"Sam" I sighed

"Now I see why you have to stay there" She winked at me. "So does Rachel have a boyfriend?"

I smiled at the thought of Puckleberry (Kurt made it up) "Yes, she does. He used to be the school's bad boy, but she changed him. They are so different, but it works for them"

"I always knew she would be better with someone who is her polar opposite"

I smile at her. Usually Grandma's are upset when their granddaughters get boyfriends, but not mine. She encourages us to fine the perfect guy. She tells us that there will be heart break but it'll all be worth it. She's one of my heroes, right after my parents.

"Listen Lucy, you may stay here as long as you want. But I have to say that you can't hide from your problems forever"

"I know" I sighed "I just needed a break" I picked up a brownie and took a small bite of it.

"Just remember I'll always be here for you"

"Thanks, Grandma" I smile up at her "I love you"

"I love you too, Luce." She grins at me. "I'll take your stuff to your room"


	19. Rebel Rachel

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far: **

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet**

**Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars. **

**Don't Stop by I don't know :)**

**Smile by Uncle Kracker**

**Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink**

**Lightweight by Demi Lovato**

**Sorry by the Jonas Brothers**

**Darlin' by Avril Lavigne**

**I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing**

**You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Sam's POV

It's been two weeks since Quinn left and I hate it. I miss her so much. It's so boring without her…

Rachel got grounded, but she said it was worth it. She hasn't been talking a lot with her fathers, and she says they're trying everything to get her to forgive them.

Puck is pretty bored too since Rachel's grounded, so we sometimes hang out. This is honestly the worst two weeks of my life…

I was walked around the park watching Stacey and Stevie run around when my phone rang. I grinned as I saw Quinn's name flashing on my screen.

"Hey"

"Hey" I smiled at the sound of her voice

"How are things?" I asked. I know she left because she needed to get away, but I can't help but want her back in Lima.

"Pretty good. How are things over there?"

"Boring. I have no one to hang out with after school"

She giggled "I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel better, I'll be home tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Yep. I already have my ticket."

I tried to contain my excitement, but it was hard. I couldn't wait to see her again. I love her so much.

"So, how's Rachel doing?"

"She got grounded so she's pretty upset. So is Puck"

"Is she talking to her dads?"

"Nope, she says she goes down to get her dinner and goes back to her room."

"Wow, the complete silent treatment"

"I would hate to be on her bad side."

She laughed and I smiled. Her laugh was so cute "I know!"

We talked for about an hour. I eventually just sat against a tree and kept my eye on Stacey and Stevie. I couldn't help but wish Quinn was actually here in person.

/

The next day I walked into school and tiredly walked to my locker. I spun in the combination and yawned. I opened my locker and started to get my stuff together.

"Hey, Sam" Rachel and Puck walked up to me. Puck's arm was around her waist and Rachel had a large grin on her fast.

"Hey" I smiled sleepily, "You know Quinn's coming back today, right?"

"Really?" She squealed "Did she call you?"

"Yeah, yesterday"

"I bet she called me too. Ugh, I hate being grounded." Puck and I laughed "It was totally worth it. That bitch deserved it" Puck smirked at her language.

I can't wait for Quinn to be back!

Rachel's POV

I had to drive alone home that day. My dads say I can't even get dropped off by Noah. This is ridiculous. I'm saving the environment! Carpooling! I could have said a lot worse to Frannie! I wish I would've!

My dads weren't home yet, so I decided to sneak a peek at my phone. I saw them hide it. I'm not stupid. I grabbed a stool and stood on top of it to reach my phone that was on top of the fridge.

I turned it on and waited. I saw I had a whole bunch of messages and calls from Quinn. I called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey" I said

"Hey! I thought you were grounded!"

"I know where they hid my phone" I smirk

"Puck's changing you" She giggled

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes "So Sam said that you were coming back today"

"Yeah, I'm at the Lima airport now"

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes please" She sighed "But aren't you grounded?"

"I'll find a way out" I heard the garage open and panicked "Got to go, Daddy's home!" I didn't let her answer. I hung up and I quickly deleted the call; I didn't know if they would check my phone and turned it off. I placed it on the fridge and hopped off the stool. I placed it near the counter and walked over to the pantry to grab food, so I would seem normal.

"Hey, Star" I said nothing "How was your day?" Once again there was silence. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room. I wait for a little while, until I hear the TV flick on downstairs. I smirk and lock my door.

I walk over to my closet and grab my converse. I slip them on and then walk toward my window. I glance down at the grass below me and I draw in a shaky breath. I shut the window behind me. What? I don't want bugs in my room! I squeal slightly as I slip a little and I stop myself before I fall off of the roof.

I stand up and look down at the shrub on the ground. As I jump, I pray that I land on it. I hold my breath as I fall, and then suddenly it was over.

I opened my eyes and got out of the shrub. I looked at the front door, waiting for it to swing open and Daddy to ground me for another week. But it didn't. I breathed in a sigh of relief as I started walking to Noah's house. I wasn't going to risk getting caught

/

I finally reached his house and I knocked on his door. I smirked at him when he opened the door. He laughed and kissed me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I might've climbed out of my window" I giggled

"You did? I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I?" I smiled and nodded.

"Maybe" I kissed his cheek. "I need a favor"

"What?"

"A ride to the airport"

His eyes widened "Are you leaving too?"

I laughed "No, Quinn needs a ride home"

He sighed and then nodded "Okay. Are we going to pick up Sam on the way?"

"Might as well. Quinn's probably waiting to see him"

"Okay, come on, Rach"


	20. Quinn's Return

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far:  
>Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne<br>Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet  
>Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum<br>Marry You by Bruno Mars.  
>Don't Stop by I don't know :)<br>Smile by Uncle Kracker  
>Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink<br>Lightweight by Demi Lovato  
>Sorry by the Jonas Brothers<br>Darlin' by Avril Lavigne  
>I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing<br>You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn's POV

I sat in the airport, bored as hell. My phone was almost dead, so I couldn't play whatever games I had on it. I finished my book on the plane and I have nothing to do.

People walked by me and gave me rude looks, but I simply ignored it. They must have thought that I was running away. But honestly, I kinda did. I just walked out of the house and went to the airport.

I sighed as I leaned my head on the back of the airport seat. I heard my phone make a sound signaling it was about to die. I sighed again and glanced at the clock one last time. 4:30. I groaned and tossed the phone into my purse. I didn't know how Rachel was going to get here, but I just hope she hurried.

/

A half hour has gone by and I'm still here. I bet Rachel got caught while she was sneaking out or something. I sighed and adjusted in my seat. I'm so freaking bored!

"Quinn!" I jump slightly and look up and grin as I see Sam, Rachel, and Puck walking toward me. I hop up and I run over to Sam. He embraces me and he swings me around. He sets me back on the floor and kisses me gently. God, there were only a couple reasons why I missed Lima and he was one of them.

I release Sam and hug Rachel and Puck. "Rach, I thought for sure you would be caught!"

"Thanks" She hit me playfully on the shoulder and I laughed "But I honestly thought I would be too, that's why I walked to Noah's house instead of taking my car."

"How'd you get out of the house?"

"Climbed out my window and landed in a bush" Rachel grinned in triumph

"How did you not get hurt?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just skilled" Rachel smirked and I rolled my eyes. I grab my bag and turn back toward them. "So, how was Grandma's?"

"Fun, she got a new dog"

"Again?" Rachel asked and then groaned

I laughed; Grandma did go through a lot of dogs. She has 5 right now, but I think that's because she's lonely. "Come one, after Grandpa died, she got lonely, so she got dogs!"

We started to walk to the car and i suddenly felt nervous. How were Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram going to react to me being back?

"Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't tell your dads that I was coming back today, did you?"

"Nope, I still haven't talked to them since you left"

"Wow, you hold onto your grudges, don't you?"

"Yep, don't mess with Rachel Berry!" We climbed into the car and I smiled at Sam. I was so happy to be back

"Hey, Rachel, how are you going to get back into the house without getting in trouble?"

Rachel paled and looked back at me "I have no idea"

I laugh "Don't worry, we'll figure it out"

Puck drove us back to the house and I sighed. I don't want to leave Sam yet, I just got back. He sighed too as we pulled into the driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to open the door but Sam stopped me. I looked at him and he pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled away with a grin "I missed you" He says

"I missed you too, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya" Sam smiles and I get out of the car, dragging my bag with me. I smile at Rachel and she forces a smile.

"Rach, I'll distract them and you run upstairs"

"I guess that's the only way up"

"Unless you want to climb to your window"

"Funny" Rachel rolls her eyes and hides as I walk up to the front door. I place my hand on the knob, hoping it's unlocked. God is on my side today. I push open the door and shoot Rachel a look and walk in.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!"

I jumped and squealed as both of my uncles walked out of the kitchen. Their expressions softened a little (They were still pissed though) when they saw me.

"Oh, Quinn, you're back! Great, we needed to talk to you." Uncle Leroy said.

"Why did you automatically think it was Rachel? I thought she was grounded?" I lied

"She's not in her room"

"Well, did you let her leave?"

"OF COURSE NOT, SHE'S GROUNDED!" Uncle Hiram screamed. I took a step back, scared that he would take out his anger on me. He didn't seem to care.

"How'd you get home?"

"I talked to Sam and he and Puck picked me up at the airport." That wasn't a complete lie…

"Why was Noah there?"

"Sam doesn't have a car because of his family…situation, so Puck had to give him a ride, since I knew Rachel was grounded." I prayed that they would buy the lies that I sold.

"I don't believe your crap!" Hiram exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"I don't know!" Hiram walks forward and grabs my arms. "I haven't seen her in two weeks!"

"Like Hell!" Leroy shouts and walks to the front door and runs out in the front yard.

"You better not be lying, or you'll be punished worse that Rachel was" Hiram said. I could smell beer on his breath. Oh, Shit

"Look what I found, Hiram!" I held my breath, hoping it wasn't Rachel, but I turned around, I saw Leroy's arm grasping Rachel by the shoulder.

"Rachel! I swear I didn't tell!"

I felt Hiram tug my hair so I was now looking at him. He growled ad then I was shoved to the floor. "Quinn!" Rachel yelped. I fell with a thud and I looked up in fear at my long gone uncle.

"I told you, you would be punished worse"

I yelled in pain as he kicked me. Then I felt his fist collide with my stomach. I gasped in agony and I felt tears fall from my eyes.

Suddenly someone was lying next to me. I looked over and Rachel was being beaten by Leroy. She screamed in pain and I prayed that this was a game! I prayed that if it was, it would end soon


	21. CoverUp

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far:  
>Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne<br>Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet  
>Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum<br>Marry You by Bruno Mars.  
>Don't Stop by I don't know :)<br>Smile by Uncle Kracker  
>Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink<br>Lightweight by Demi Lovato  
>Sorry by the Jonas Brothers<br>Darlin' by Avril Lavigne  
>I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing<br>You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Sam's POV

I walked into school the next morning at 7:45. 30 minutes before class starts. I yawn as I walk to my locker and see Puck leaning against it. He moves as he sees me and I smirk at him.

"Rachel not here yet?"

"Shut up! I haven't had enough quality time with Rach since she got grounded"

"And by quality time you mean making out time?" I raised my eye brow and he smirks.

"Maybe" I roll my eyes at him and he laughs to himself. "Hey, there are the girls"

I turn and can't help the smile that graces my face as I see Quinn. It falters slightly as I see the pain in her eyes. It fades all together when I see her and Rachel walk right by Puck and I. They didn't even say hello.

"Okay, what was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Puck sighed as he walked off. I sighed as well and shut my locker. I made my way to Quinn's locker and saw her standing there, continuing to look at Rachel, who quickly returned her looks with as much pain. What's going on?

"Hey" She looks up as I walk over to her. She tries to smile, but it doesn't last. I kiss her cheek and ask what's wrong. She stays silent for a moment and then tells me that nothing is wrong. But I know she's lying.

I just want to know what has her so hurt.

Puck's POV

"Hey, Rach" I kissed her cheek as I leaned up against the locker. I wait for that cute smile to come onto her face, but it doesn't. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She sighed

"Are you mad at me?"

"No"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! God, leave me alone" I stepped back. I'm not gonna lie, that stung. "Noah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I've just got a lot on my mind"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you." She smiles just a little bit so I try to make small talk "Hey, did you get in trouble for sneaking out late" She stiffened and she went kind of pale. Okay, wrong topic.

"Sort of"

"Are you grounded again?" Shut up, Puck!

"It was actually way worse" I raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, Rach. I'm sorry I got you in trouble-"

"How is this your fault?"

"I've been a bad influence on you!"

She lets out a soft laugh. "No you haven't. I probably would've snuck out anyway. And I would've yelled at Frannie too. This is my fault, you just happen to be my badass boyfriend" She smiles and I kiss her lips softly

I need to know why she's so guarded. I want to help her.

Quinn's POV

When I finally part from Rachel, I go to my locker. I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. I feel as though my chest is crushing down on my ribcage. I try to take deep breaths, but it does nothing to stop the feeling.

It helps a little to know that Sam is now beside me. I try to force myself the smile but it hurts. No, it literally does, I had been beaten last night and either Leroy or Hiram hit me in the face, right above the corner of my mouth.

Sam smiles and kisses my cheek, asking me what's wrong. I stay silent for a while, but I finally answer. "Nothing" I gasp out. I only had the breath for a couple words; I don't plan to waste them.

I can tell he knows I'm lying. I push a book into my locker and I feel my chest tighten. I try to take deep breath, but the effect goes away, but I still feel as though I'm locked in a room that has air escaping from it, never to return. "You okay?" Sam asks. I nod. I'll make it through the day, right?

My question is answered in Glee Club at the end of the day. It's Thursday so we have rehearsal. I am sitting beside Rachel and Sam and the feeling of my chest tightening comes again. I try to take deep breaths but this time it's not working. I lean my head on Sam's shoulder and I try to calm myself.

Then of course, Mr. Schue tells us to practice our dance moves.

I am moving in sync with everyone else, until we have to spin and then stop in place. I spin, but I feel as though I haven't stopped, even though my feet are telling me that we in fact have stopped turning. I see black on the outside of my eyes and I know what's coming.

After I realize what will happen to me in a matter of seconds, I black out.

Rachel's POV

It's been a long day. I've been trying to hide my bumps in bruises the best that I can. I go to the bathroom every other class to reapply the cover-up, just in case, but somehow I know that someone somehow will find out.

I pray that it's not Noah. I can't have him worrying about me. I can't be that girl that he has to watch 24/7. I refuse to let him see my weakness.

But all that changes when Quinn drops to the floor unconscious during dance rehearsal. I am the first to reach her and I notice that her cover-up is starting to wear off because of the sweat caused by the dancing.

Suddenly, everyone's surrounding us. Mr. Schue is pushing his way through the club and tells Sam to pick her up and bring her to the nurse's office. Mr. Schue rushes off to said room and warns the nurse.

Sam scoops Quinn up and I choke back tears. What if last night was too much for her? What if this is it for her? What if she does actually die…how will I survive by myself in that household?

I follow them to the nurse's office and I hope I don't faint myself. I take in deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Noah wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. This actually helps a lot and my breathing slowly goes back to normal, well not all the way, I'm still panting like I just ran a marathon, but it's better. I can actually feel my lungs trying to take in oxygen.

Before I know it, we are in the nurse's office and Noah is forcing me into a chair. I don't mind, since I don't think my legs are sturdy enough to hold me up. And I don't want to end up falling on Noah.

"Will, hand me a cold paper towel, please. We need to cool her off" The school nurse ordered and Mr. Schuester handed her a damp paper towel. My eyes widen as the wet towel starts to wipe at her face.

"Don't!" I exclaim and everyone's eyes flicker to me. Mr. Schue walks over and places a hand on my back.

"Rachel, we are just trying to help her"

"You don't understand!" I feel tears stream down my face. "You can't wipe her face off!"

"Why not?" Mr. Schue asks. Then I hear a gasp and my head snaps over to the nurse who has uncovered Quinn's dark purple bruise.

"Where did this come from?" She didn't look at me, but I know the question is directed at me.

I feel more tears leak down my face and then I wipe at my face, trying to stop them. Crap, what did I just do?

"Rach, why is your face bruised too?" I look at myself in the mirror near the sink in the office and I shake my head. I see the purple bruise start to show. Why did I have to start crying?

I feel 4 pairs of eyes on me. I really hope Quinn wakes up soon, because I don't think I can be able to answer this myself…


	22. Drama Unfolds

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Finntana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! **

**Songs I've used so far:  
>Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne<br>Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet  
>Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum<br>Marry You by Bruno Mars.  
>Don't Stop by I don't know :)<br>Smile by Uncle Kracker  
>Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink<br>Lightweight by Demi Lovato  
>Sorry by the Jonas Brothers<br>Darlin' by Avril Lavigne  
>I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing<br>You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn's POV

I hear voices…

I have no idea what's going on, I just remember doing the dance routine and then blacking out.

Was I out long? Is everybody surrounding me? Did they just move me off to the side so they could continue with their rehearsal? No, they aren't that cruel…are they?

But I know that this is not the case since I am lying somewhere comfy. Kinda like a bed. Hmm, I wonder where I am. I surely hope I'm not in my own bed at 'home'. That would be awful! But I know Rachel wouldn't let anyone take me back there, right?

I feel something wet touch my face. It's like a paper towel, but it feels nice, soothing almost.

But then I hear Rachel's voice. She's yelling something, but I can't comprehend anything that's being said. I know the conversation goes on, because I hear Mr. Schue's voice and I'm pretty sure Sam's too. Where am I?

Then I hear a gasp. It's feminine, but it's not Rachel. I wonder who it is. Then I hear Puck say something and I feel as though I'm being drowned.

"Rach, why is your face bruised too?"

I try to wake myself up. Rachel needs help! Somehow they found out about the bruise! Did the cover up wash off?

The cover up! My hands rush toward my face! The wet towel that had been so soothing had wiped off my layer of protection! Oh no!

I let out a groan and I feel somebody beside me. My eyes flutter open and I see those beautiful eyes staring down at me. "Quinn, are you okay?" Sam asks quickly.

I nod slowly and my face moves over my face. I wince as it comes in contact with the bruise near my lip. By the way everybody's looking at me, I know that the cover up is now gone.

My eyes dart around the room. I found out who the other female in the room was! The school nurse! Which would make sense since I'm lying down in the nurse's office. I look at everybody's face, they look worried.

But then my eyes land on Rachel. Her eyes are wide with fear and her hand is covering the bruise on her cheek that I believe Hiram gave her. I see the tears pooling in her eyes and her eyes flicker around the room. She notices me looking at her and gives me a look. I know that we have to explain. We have no other choice, now do we?

I sit up and my head feels dizzy again. I try to breath, but it doesn't work. I feel someone grab my arm and I look behind me and I see Sam looking at me with pleading eyes "Please lay back down; you'll just pass out again if you don't"

I nodded and then flatten myself out again. I stare up at the ceiling again and I feel another paper towel go on my forehead. I sigh at the coolness and shut my eyes.

"Now, that Quinn is awake, do you guys mind telling us why you are all bruised up?" The school nurse asks

My eyes snap open and I look toward Rachel. We have a silent conversation, seeing who should tell the story. Then she nods at me and she clears her throat.

I guess she will.

I clamp my eyes shut again and wait for the awful story to begin.

"It started when I snuck out yesterday when so I could pick up Quinn from the airport." Rachel sighed "I walked to Noah's house once I got out then we went and picked up Sam" I feel someone's hand on mine and my eyes open to see Sam sitting there, holding my hand tightly. I smile to myself and continue to listen to the story. "After we picked her up and we were dropped off back at my house, I hid in the bushes and I was planning to sneak back in after Quinn had distracted them. But one of my dads knew and he found me. Then before I knew it, they were abusing us"

"Rachel" Puck breathed out. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Rachel was now crying "I couldn't. I didn't know what you would say" She sobbed "I was scared"

"You shouldn't be" Puck walked over and hugged her softly, not wanting to hurt her.

"Rachel, Quinn, you should've told someone"

"We were afraid that if we told someone that it would get worse" I mumbled

"Quinn…" Sam trailed off, squeezing my hand, the only not bruised part of me.

"Well, you can't stay at that house" The school nurse said

"Where are we supposed to go?" Rachel asked and I knew she had a point.

"Maybe someone in the Glee Club will be able to help the two of you" Mr. Schue suggested.

"That's a good idea." The school nurse commented

"Then, it's settled. We'll ask today during practice"

/

"Guys, calm down. I need to talk to you about something very serious" Mr. Schue announced as he entered the choir room. Rachel sat on Puck's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. And I sat closely beside Sam, grasping his hand. "Now some people in this club need a living arrangement because of some things going on at their homes. And I wanted to ask if you think one of them or both could stay with one of you."

"Who is it, Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue glanced at Rachel and me. "Um, ladies?"

Rachel and I stood up and looked at the club. "It's us" I mutter

Everyone stared at us, trying to figure what was going on and finally Santana spoke

"What's going on at your guys' house?"

Rach and I glanced at each other. She nodded and she reached up to her face and started wiping at the cover up and I did the same. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw our bruises. I saw Sam look down as if it burned him to see me like this.

"Rachel, did your dads do that to you guys?"

"Yeah" Rachel looked down "I snuck out yesterday to get Quinn from the airport and they caught me when I came back and they ended up beating both of us"

"You guys could probably stay at my house" Santana smiled

"Or mine! Lord Tubbington is mad at me right now, so I could use some company" Brittany looked down sadly.

"Or you could stay at my house" Kurt said

"Nope, not there. I don't want Rach in the same room as Finn" Puck exclaimed and Rachel smiled a little.

"I don't blame you, Puck. Finn's a douche and he would take advantage of Rach and Quinn staying at his house" This comment didn't shock us, but the fact that it came from Santana did.

"Santana!" Finn exclaimed

"What? I'm just speaking the truth. And the truth happens to be that you're a manwhore" Everyone was watching this scene unfold anxiously. This was intense

"You don't have a right to say anything, slut!"

Santana raised an eyebrow and walked up to him "Don't I?" Santana's hand collided with Finn's cheek "You're lucky I'm not gonna go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass!"

"Why would you? All I did was call you a slut!"

"_And_ cheat on me with most of the Cheerios! And Sugar!" Everyone's eyes flickered to the tone dear girl sitting in the middle.

"What? Finn's cute and if I want him, I want him. Back off" Sugar rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the room.

"I only did that because I heard you had sex with that gay kid from Dalton!"

"Seriously Finn? Just because you go to Dalton, doesn't mean you're gay" Kurt interjected angrily.

"And I didn't have sex with Sebastian! And don't tell me that you did that because I was only talking to Sebastian because I was at the Lima Bean crying because girls from the Cheerios were texting me telling me that you were _great _in bed! So Sebastian came up and comforted me! Nothing happened! But now I wish it had!"

"You're such a bitch, Santana!"

"Really? Cause no one here knew that?" Santana rolled her eyes "That's my personality! In the beginning of this relationship you accepted it! Even called it cute! But now you're using it against me!"

"You know what? I'm glad you found out! Made it easier to break off the relationship"

"You're an idiot, Finn! I just broke up with you!" Santana screamed "You know what? Fuck you. That's all I have to say to you. I'm going to call my mom and see if Quinn and Rachel can stay at my house. Because they sure as hell won't be staying at your house! You'll probably try to get into their pants the whole time! Wait, not Rachel because apparently you don't date the same girl twice! But maybe Quinn! I'm sure you've been eyeing her since she's come here!" I paled and froze. Santana stomped out of the room, clutching her phone in her hand. She was grasping it so tightly, I thought she was gonna break it.

I walked back over to Sam and I sat on his lap this time. I had never done this, but right now I didn't care, I didn't want to sit in front of Finn. Now that I think about it, Finn had been staring at my lately.

I feel Sam's arms tighten around my waist and I place my arms around his neck, clinging to him.

"I'm sorry you can't stay with me" Sam whispered to me

"It's fine. I understand."

He kisses my cheek and I smile.

I'm really glad I have Sam in my life.


	23. Moving in and Karaoke

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Sebtana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Also Sebastian isn't gay and he never hit on Blaine or anything. But he knew Blaine so that's how he met Santana.**

**Songs I've used so far:  
>Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne<br>Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet  
>Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum<br>Marry You by Bruno Mars.  
>Don't Stop by I don't know :)<br>Smile by Uncle Kracker  
>Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink<br>Lightweight by Demi Lovato  
>Sorry by the Jonas Brothers<br>Darlin' by Avril Lavigne  
>I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing<br>You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson**

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn's POV

"Quinn, I would feel more comfortable if you came over to my house after school. I don't want you going home"

"Sam, I don't want to be a burden. Plus Rach and I need to grab our stuff before heading to Santana's"

"Well, at least let me come with you guys…I don't want them hurting you anymore" He frowned and rubbed my arm

"Fine, you can come. Which means Puck will probably come. Rachel's dads probably won't be there though"

"I still want to come and make sure you're safe" Sam smiled softly "Plus, you'll be out quicker, Puck and I will help you pack"

I kissed his cheek and then smiled "Thank you," He smiled and then I spotted Rachel. "Rach!" She spun around and forced a smile when she saw me. She and Puck walked up to us and I saw that Puck was holding her closely, looking down at her with a concerned expression every other second. "Um, I was gonna go back to your house and grab my stuff. Sam wants to come and make sure nothing happens. Are you coming?"

"Yes. And Noah has already told me he's coming with"

/

An hour later we had already arrived at Rachel's house. Rachel and Puck were packing up Rach's things, and Sam and I were in my 'room'. I still refuse to call anything in this house mine, especially after what happened last night.

Santana's house is relatively big so we'll both have our own rooms. So, I'm having Sam take off the comforter and sheets and stuff, while I talk all of my clothes out of my dresser and closet and place them in boxes.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this?" I turn away from the clothes I was folding and I feel my eyes tear up. Sam found the storage bin from under my bed. I plaster a smile on my face and walk over to him.

"All of my photos and stuff." I open the bin and shuffle through the pictures and other things. "When I'm upset, or I miss home, I just go through all of these pictures"

Sam smiles at me "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"That all of this has happened to you. You don't deserve it. Not at all"

"Things happen for a reason" I force a smile "And I probably never would've met you if everything didn't go wrong"

"But I'd rather you be happy then be dating me"

"I am happy"

"I meant with a family. A family that doesn't hate you" I laugh slightly as I think of Frannie.

"Well, my parents would want me to be happy" I lean in to kiss him when I hear my phone ring. "Damn, I'm sorry" I scramble to get up and walk over to my desk where my phone sits. I pick it up and read the Caller I.D. then grin. "Hi, Grandma"

"Lucy! Oh thank God!"

"What's wrong?" I raise my eyebrow in confusion

"Is Rachie there with you?"

"No, she's in her room. Why?"

"I needed to make sure you two were okay"

"Why wouldn't we be?" I flinched

"Don't play dumb with me, Lucy!" I've never heard her so angry before. She's always been the one to stay calm and not get mad at anything… "You do realize that I'm now your emergency contact. Your uncles" I felt a shiver go down my spine "didn't want them to be it just in case something happened to them"

"So? What does that have to do with me 'playing dumb'?"

"Your Spanish teacher contacted me. Apparently he's also your Glee Club director…is that right?"

I felt myself go pale. He probably told her about what happened yesterday. "Yes" I reply "What did he say?"

"He told me about what happened to you and Rachel" I freeze. "Lucy Quinn Fabray! How dare you not call me?"

"We figured we shouldn't worry you, I mean you're so far away, why should we tell you when you can't really do much about it"

"Well, Lucy, I'm about to do something about it right now. I'm going to call your Uncles right after this phone call. Then I'm going to pack my things and get a house down in Lima and you two are going to live with me"

"Grandma, please don't go through all of that trouble!"

"Relax, sweetie. You know I already own a house down there! All I have to do is pack some of my things and I'll be off"

"Grandma-"

"It settles, Lucy!" I wince at her tone "Now my I please talk with your cousin?"

"Sure, I'll go get her" I stand up and walk out of my room, motioning Sam to come with me. He gets up and we walk into Rachel's room. "Rach, it's Grandma" Rachel freezes "She knows. Mr. Schuester called her"

Rachel's eyes widen and she takes the phone. "Hi, Grandma"

Quinn heard mumbling coming from the other line and turned toward Sam "My Grandma is moving down here because she heard about what happened"

Sam grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I turned my attention back to Rachel. "No, Grandma, you don't have to. We're staying with a friend" Rachel suddenly turned red "No, the friend we're staying with is a girl" I let out a laugh and Rach glared at me. "Quinn told you what?" My head snapped up as Rachel stared at me "No she wasn't lying. No, me and my boyfriend didn't break up" Rachel blushed and Puck smirked. "Grandma!" Rachel exclaimed. I don't even want to know what she said… "Okay, yeah, Quinn and I are packing our things right now. We'll be out as soon as possible. Love you too. K, here's Quinn-sorry Lucy-" I rolled my eyes

Rachel handed me the phone and I held it up to my ear. "Grandma? What'd you say to Rach?"

"Nothing much, really dear. Just asking about her boyfriend" I laugh

"Grandma,"

"I need to know these things if you're going to live with me" She chuckled "Now, I should let you get back to packing. I don't want you to run into your uncles"

"Bye Grandma. See you soon. Love you"

"Love you, too, Luce"

I clicked 'End' and I looked at the look on Rachel's face and let out a laugh. "She said she needed to know some things if we were gonna live with her"

"The thing she asked me she did not need to know" Rachel huffed

"What did she-" Then it clicked "She didn't!"

"You know Grandma, Q, of course she did"

I bit my lip to try to stop laughing. Rachel glowered at me and I grabbed Sam's hand and quickly pulled him out of the room before I exploded with laughter. I let out a loud laugh when we make it to my room. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Rachel screamed

I shut my door and laughed and Sam grinned at me. "I can't wait to meet your grandma"

I led him to the bed and we sat down. I took both his hands. "She probably can't wait to meet you. I told her about you when I stayed with her in L.A." Sam smiled and then leaned closer to me.

"Now, before your phone rang, we got kind of interrupted" He breathed and my eyes flickered toward his lips and then back to his gorgeous eyes.

"Where were we again?" I smiled

Sam placed his hand on the back of my neck and leaned down, pressing his lips against mine.

/

Santana showed up at the Berry residence about an hour later and we started loading our stuff into her car. She looked uneasy, and I hope that it wasn't us.

/

Santana's POV

I lied. I did cheat on Finn. Well, technically he was cheating first, so he has no reason to be upset.

And I didn't have sex with Sebastian. It was only a kiss…

But, damn, dude's a good kisser, and he's not exactly ugly either. And everyone thinks he's a major douche, but he's really sweet. He bought me dinner at Breadstix, which led up to us kissing.

Nicest thing any guy has ever done for me. Sure as hell way nicer than anything Finn has ever done. Although, cheating on me was pretty nice. It got me away from him.

Anyway, I'm at Rach's house now, and we just packing everything into my car. I was currently sitting in the driver seat as I waited for Quinn and Rachel said goodbye to their boyfriends.

I turned the radio on and flicked through the stations. Once I settled on one, I started drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. I hummed to the song playing as I waited.

I looked up when the passenger side opened and Rachel slide into the car. Quinn got into the back and I saw Puck and Sam get into Puck's car and leave. I pulled out of the driveway and headed toward my house.

"So, San, how's life…?" Rachel asked nervously

"Chill, Berry. You can ask about the Finn situation of you want"

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked softly

"Shoot"

"How are you dealing with everything?"

"Pretty well, actually. I'm kind of glad to get rid of him. To tell you the truth, I was going to dump him for someone else"

Rachel looked back at Quinn as I turned a corner. I saw them exchange a smirk and then they both turned back toward me. "Is it that guy from Dalton?" Quinn giggled

I bit my lip and I jumped slightly when my phone vibrated in the cup holder it was set in. "Rach, could you see who that is? It's probably my mom making sure we're okay. They're out of time"

Rachel picked up my phone and unlocked it, and then she opened the message. I glanced at her and I saw a smirk form on her face again. I wonder who it was from.

Quinn must've read my mind because a second later she said "I'm guessing it wasn't her mom" Rachel shook her head with a grin "Then, who was it?"

Rachel turned to looks at us and she snickered "It's Sebastian." Quinn chuckled and I felt myself go red.

"What'd it say?" I asked softly

Rachel cleared her throat dramatically. "It said:** 'Hey, San, just wondering how you were. You didn't seem upset yesterday when I saw you, but something could've changed. Call me if you need me. :) Besides we kinda need to talk about what happened last week. ;).' **Santana! What the hell happened last week?"

"I lied" I breathed

"About what?"

"Cheating on Finn…"

"Santana!"

"Relax, it was after I realized that he was sleeping with all of the Cheerios" I defended as I turned onto my street "Besides, I didn't sleep with him, I simply kissed him"

"Is he a good kisser?" Quinn grinned and I looked straight ahead, avoiding her question "He totally is!"

"Why aren't you two together? Or are you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow

"We aren't. I would've been too excited to keep it a secret" Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other "I just don't want him to think that he's my rebound"

We pulled into my driveway and I opened the garage and then pulled inside. "He won't think that. He obviously wants to talk about the kiss" Rachel raises my phone with a smile.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and then grab my phone from Rachel. I place it in my back pocket and then I walk to the back of my car and open up the trunk and then we start to bring stuff inside.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys that my mom said that I could have the New Directions over for a party, as long as we cleanup" I say as I carry some boxes in through the garage door which takes us to the kitchen. We place it on the counters and beside them and then go out and get more.

"Maybe you should invite Sebastian. Show Finn you don't care"

I try to stop my smile from forming. Maybe I should do that.

"That's perfect. But I have an idea, could you two help me…?"

/

I opened the door and grinned as I saw Brittany and Wheels. I hugged her and laughed "Hey, Britt"

"Hey Santana" We pulled away and I nodded at Artie

"Wheels"

"Satan" He stated and then nodded. I ushered them in and then I started to close the door, but a foot was stopping me. I look up and I grin.

"Aren't trying to leave me out of the party, are you, Lopez?" I laugh and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"Nah, I want you here" I feel safe as his arms snake around my waist tightly. I could've stayed there longer but _someone_ had to ruin the moment.

"Whore" Finn whispered as he walked in the room holding Sugar's hand. Sebastian pulled away from me and lunged at Finn. Finn took a step away from us, obviously afraid. I placed a hand on Sebastian's arm

"He's not worth it. Trust me, I would know" I murmured

"You're just jealous" Sugar smirks and I let out a laugh and take a step toward her.

"Of you? Ha!" Sugar frowned and stomped her foot. Seriously? We're doing this now? Fine, two can play at this game. I take another step toward her and she backs into Finn. Wimp.

"You don't scare me!"

"Don't I?" I picked up my foot and stomped it on the ground, inches from her stupid heels. She squealed and she grabbed Finn's hand and she hurriedly walked over to the others.

I smirk and then turn back to Sebastian. "Sorry" I smile softly

"It's fine" He took my hand in his and smiled down at me. "We really need to talk about what happened after Breadstix"

I blush, which rarely happens, so he should consider himself lucky. "Well, what's to talk about?" Stay cool, San, stay cool.

"I know you and" He sent a glare toward Finn and Sugar. "him broke up, so I don't want to rush you into anything, but I just need to know if you like me back."

I placed my hand on the back of his neck and smirked "Trust me, I like you back" I brought his head closer to mine "And you're not rushing me into anything. I just happen to want this as well" And with that, I pressed my lips on his. He quickly reciprocated and his arms were back around me.

Suck on that, Finnocence!

/

"So, how about we do karaoke now?" Rachel suggested as we were refilling our drinks.

"Good idea!" We walked back to the basement and I told Rachel to set up the machine. I tapped Quinn on the shoulder and she spun away from Sam and smiled as she saw me. "We're starting karaoke, we're gonna go first"

"Okay, one sec" She turned back to Sam and I walked up to our cleared out space for the karaoke machine and enough room to dance. I grabbed one of the microphones just as Quinn and Rachel came to my side.

"So, now we're going to do karaoke." I say into the microphone and everyone turns to us. "Me, Quinn, and Rachel have been preparing something and we'd like to go first. After this, anyone can do it." Then my eyes landed on Finn "This song is for Finn. Just wanted to say thanks for cheating on me!" I smirk and everyone starts to laugh "I wasn't joking. I seriously thank him for cheating, made it that much easier to break up with him"

I nodded at Puck to start to music and he nodded back and pressed 'Play' As soon as the first four beats past, everyone knew the song and they were all clapping and dancing along.

Quinn, Rachel, and I started our dance, and then I started to sing.

_To the left, to the left  
>To the left, to the left<br>To the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left  
>In the closet that's my stuff, yes<br>If I bought it please don't touch_

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
>But could you walk and talk at the same time?<br>And it's my mine name that is on that tag  
>So remove your bags let me call you a cab<em>

_Standing in the front yard telling me  
>How I'm such a fool, talking about<br>How I'll never ever find a man like you  
>You got me twisted<em>

_You must not know 'bout me  
>You must not know 'bout me<br>I could have another you in a minute  
>Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby<em>

_You must not know 'bout me  
>You must not know 'bout me<br>I can have another you by tomorrow  
>So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable<em>

_So go ahead and get gone_

At this point, Rachel and Quinn continued to dance and I walked up to Sugar and Finn. I draped an arm over Sugar's shoulders and smirk as I sing the next line.

_And call up that chick and see if she's home  
>Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know<br>What did you think I was putting you out for?_

I pranced away from them and walked over to Brittany who was singing along.

_Because you was untrue  
>Rolling her around in the car that I bought you<br>Baby you dropped them keys  
>Hurry up before your taxi leaves<em>

_Standing in the front yard telling me  
>How I am such a fool, talking about<br>How I'll never ever find a man like you  
>You got me twisted<em>

_You must not know 'bout me  
>You must not know 'bout me<br>I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby_

_You must not know 'bout me  
>You must not know 'bout me<br>I'll have another you by tomorrow  
>So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable<em>

I looked at Finn and gripped the microphone tightly.

_So since I'm not your everything  
>How about I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you<br>Baby I won't shed a tear for you, I won't lose a wink of sleep  
>'Cause the truth of the matter is replacing you is so easy<em>

_To the left, to the left  
>To the left, to the left<br>To the left, to the left  
>Everything you own in the box to the left<br>To the left, to the left  
>Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable<em>

_You must not know 'bout me  
>You must not know 'bout me<br>I can have another you in a minute  
>Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby<em>

I smiled as I made my way up to Sebastian and started dancing with him.

_You must not know 'bout me  
>You must not know 'bout me<br>I can have another you by tomorrow  
>So don't you ever for a second get to thinking, baby<em>

_You must not know 'bout me  
>You must not know 'bout me<br>I can have another you in a minute  
>Matter fact he'll be here in a minute<em>

I then made my way back over to Rach and Quinn where we finished the song.

_You could pack all your things, we're finished  
>(You must not know 'bout me)<br>'Cause you made your bed, now lay in it  
>(You must not know 'bout me)<br>I can have another you by tomorrow  
>Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable<em>

Sugar came up to me and shoved me "That was totally uncalled for!" She huffed

"Bitch that was completely called for" I replied and before I knew it her hand collided with my cheek. The next thing I knew I was launching myself at her, but Rachel and Quinn were holding me back. "You're so lucky that someone's holding me back because I would go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass!"

"Santana, let it go!" Rachel exclaimed as she and Quinn pulled me back further

"I think you two need to leave" I heard Sebastian say.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Finn growled

"Dude, I'm just saying, no one wants you here"

Finn glared and wrapped his arm around Sugar. Then with that, they walked out of my house. Thank God.

I pulled away from Rachel and Quinn and everyone watched as I walked over to the front door. "Have fun slutting it up!" I shouted before slamming the door. I turned back around and some people were shocked, but most people were laughing. "Well, he called me a bitch, I was just owning up to my title"


	24. Shake It Out

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Sebtana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Also Sebastian isn't gay and he never hit on Blaine or anything. But he knew Blaine so that's how he met Santana.**

**Songs I've used so far:  
>Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne<br>Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet  
>Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum<br>Marry You by Bruno Mars.  
>Don't Stop by I don't know :)<br>Smile by Uncle Kracker  
>Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink<br>Lightweight by Demi Lovato  
>Sorry by the Jonas Brothers<br>Darlin' by Avril Lavigne  
>I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing<br>You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson  
>Irreplaceable by Beyoncè <strong>

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn's POV

Rach and I left go of Santana and watch as she walks over to the front door. I can't help but laugh when she yells "Have fun slutting it up!" and I notice Rachel can't either. Some people are shocked, but it's Santana, I'm surprised she didn't say more.

She then turns around after shutting the door. She smirked and then said "Well, he called me a bitch, I was just owning up to my title"

We laughed and then we continued to party like nothing happened. I walked over to Sam and he wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head.

/

The night went by slowly and soon we were all in pajamas (yep, Santana made it a sleepover), we were still doing karaoke and right now Britt and Artie were finishing up their duet. I was leaning against Sam as we listened to their song.

Rach and I already knew what song we would sing, but we were waiting until Puck and Sam went, which they promised they would.

We all clapped as Brittany and Artie bowed. I felt Sam move from underneath me and he stood up. "My turn" I saw Puck get up too and they both grabbed two stools and sat on them.

"So, this song, is obviously, for our girlfriends." Sam smiled at me

"And we just want them to know that we'll be there no matter what" Puck finished.

They nodded at Kurt, who was now controlling the music and he played the music. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the start of the song. Sam knew this was one of my favorite songs, and I'm guessing Puck knew it was one of Rachel's favorites too.

**Sam: **_When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>Well there's so much they hold<br>_**Puck: **_And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<em>

**Both:**_ I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

**Puck:**_ And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<em>

**Sam: **_'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/j/jason_mraz/i_wont_give_ ]__  
><em>**Puck:**_ I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
>We got yeah we got a lot at stake<br>_**Sam:**_ And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not<br>_**Both: **_And who I am_

**Puck:**_ I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>I'm still looking up_

_I won't give up on us  
>God knows I'm tough, he knows<br>We got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<em>

**Sam: **_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

The song ended and everyone clapped. Rach and I stood up and hugged our boyfriends "That was beautiful. Thank you, Sam"

"You're welcome" He looked at the stools and then at me and Rach. "I think it's your turn"

We went up to Kurt and told him what song to put in. He frowned at the selection but still agreed to play it.

"Our song is…kind of depressing" Kurt snorted "Okay, really depressing, but it has some meaning to it" Rachel said and Kurt started the music

**Rachel: **_Mama was a bit naive and her Daddy was a blinded thief  
>He went and stole away what was left of the remains of a family<br>She'd hideaway behind a door she kept locked  
>But the walls weren't thick enough to block out,<br>Angry noises of the voices  
>That once soothed her to sleep<em>

**Both of us: **_And she lies, tonight  
>Underneath a caving roof<br>And she cries, tonight  
>Wondering what she can do<br>And she tries, tonight  
>Remembering who she once knew<br>But they've died, inside  
>Another empty bottle takes a life<br>_

**Rachel:**_ This world can be so cruel  
>She lives her life as a broken tool<br>And she believes she's unable to fix this broken machine,  
>And what's the use to throw yourself at love<br>If in the end it never seems enough  
>To be able to get through all of life's broken dreams<br>_**Me: **_She watched her father live in regret  
>Heard her mother cry in an empty bed<br>And she swears  
>This is the best life gets<em>

**Both again:**_ And she lies, tonight  
>Underneath a caving roof<br>And she cries, tonight  
>Wondering what she could do<br>And she tries, tonight  
>But she's out of memories<br>That she once knew  
>And she dies, inside<br>Another empty bottle takes a life_

**Me:**_ And every little bit, every little bit  
>Of her wants to see that light<br>But every single night  
>Another little bit of her dies inside<br>She's trapped in her mind  
>She feels more alive<br>She feels more alive  
>In her own dreams<br>And she's wondering  
>What's beyond the sky<br>Could she see the light  
>If she falls asleep<br>Cause she feels more alive  
>In her own dreams<em>

**Both: **_So tonight, she lies  
>Lifted up through her own roof<br>Dried eyes, tonight  
>There's nothing more<br>That she could do  
>And they cry, tonight<br>A daughter that they hardly knew  
>And she's lost, in time<br>Another empty bottle takes a life_

Everyone stares at us, eyes wide. No one claps and Rachel and I look at each other, then back at our friends. The guys have sad expressions and the girls are in tears, even Santana. Was it really that sad?

Santana stood up and rushed over to us and hugged us tightly. "That was so pretty, but so sad"

"Thanks, San" Santana pulls away and the others stand up.

"You're welcome" She smiles "Now, we prepared a song for you guys" I glanced at Rachel and she shrugged.

"Hit it, Kurt" Puck nodded and Kurt pressed 'Play' and then took his place beside Blaine.

Rachel's POV

**Santana: **_Regrets collect like old friends  
>Here to relive your darkest moments<br>I can see no way, I can see no way  
>And all of the ghouls come out to play<em>

**Tina: **_And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
>But I like to keep some things to myself<br>I like to keep my issues drawn  
>It's always darkest before the dawn<em>

**Mercedes: **_And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
>I can never leave the past behind<br>I can see no way, I can see no way  
>I'm always dragging that horse around<em>

**Tina and Mercedes: **_All of his questions, such a mournful sound  
>Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground<br>_**Santana:**_ So I like to keep my issues drawn  
>But it's always darkest before the dawn<em>

**All: **_Shake it out, shake it out  
>Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah<br>Shake it out, shake it out  
>Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah<em>

_And it's hard to dance  
>With a devil on your back<br>So shake him off, oh woah_

**Tina, Mercedes, and Santana:**_ And I am done with my graceless heart  
>So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart<br>'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
>It's always darkest before the dawn<br>Shake it out, shake it out  
>Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah<br>Shake it out, shake it out  
>Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah<em>

_It's hard to dance  
>With a devil on your back<br>So shake him off, oh woah_

**Santana: **_And it's hard to dance  
>With a devil on your back<br>_**Mercedes: **_And given half the chance  
>Would I take any of it back?<br>_**Tina: **_It's a fine romance but it's left me so empty  
>It's always darkest before the dawn<em>

_Oh woah, oh woah_

**Santana: **_And I'm damned if I do  
>And I'm damned if I don't<br>So here's to drinks in the dark  
>At the end of my road<br>And I'm ready to suffer  
>And I'm ready to hope<br>It's a shot in the dark  
>Aimed right at my throat<br>_**Mercedes:**_ 'Cause looking for heaven,  
>Found the devil in me<br>Looking for heaven,  
>Found the devil in me<br>Well, what the hell  
>I'm gonna let it happen to me<em>

**All: **_Shake it out, shake it out  
>Shake it out, shake it out,<br>Oh woah  
>Shake it out, shake it out<br>Shake it out, shake it out,  
>Oh woah<em>

_It's hard to dance  
>With a devil on your back<br>So shake him off, oh woah_

_Shake it out, shake it out  
>Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah<br>Shake it out, shake it out  
>Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah<em>

**Tina, Mercedes, and Santana:**_ It's hard to dance  
>With a devil on your back<br>So shake him off, oh woah_

I felt tears fall onto my folded hands. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the floodgates, but this only made the tears push through.

"That was beautiful" Quinn breathed.

I slipped off my stool and everyone looked at me. "I'm sorry, will you excuse me?" I quickly ran past all of my friends and up to my temporary room. I flung myself onto my bed with a sob. I buried my head into my pillow, praying that no one would come up to check on me.

I needed someone right now, but I honestly don't know if I could handle telling someone why I'm upset.

I've been so strong through this situation. But during that song, something just snapped inside me and I realized, I'm not fine with this. I'm not okay with moving in with my grandma or Santana. I want my dads. And not the two men they've become. I want the dads that would always bring me water when I was sad. I want my life back.

I heard a knock at my door and I said nothing. I heard the door creak open and I hoped it wasn't Quinn. Every time I cry in front of her, I feel as though I don't have a good reason. She's been to hell and back several times. Her parents died for crying out loud!

Whoever was at the door shut the door and then walked over to my bed. The person sat down and placed their hand on my lower back, rubbing it softly.

I knew in an instant that I was Noah.

I turned my head so I was looking at the opposite wall. Sure, he knew I was crying, but I don't want him to see it. I'm supposed to be strong, but I've crumbled into pieces within minutes.

"Rach?" I let out another sob as he scooted closer to me. "Rach? Please look at me" My chest clenched as I heard his pleading tone, so I turned my head so I was looking at him. It doesn't seem like her cares whether or not I look like crap. "What's wrong?"

"What's right, Noah? I feel like my whole life has fallen to pieces in just a week" I sat up slowly and he opened his arms and I jumped into them, holding him tightly. Noah placed a hand on my head and caressed my hair.

"Rachel, what made you start to cry?"

"I just finally realized that I'm not going back home. I can't. Not with my dads there. I'll never see them again, because they _abused_ me. They hurt me after they swore to me that they would never lay a hand on me. And they did, Noah, and my cousin too" I pulled back a little do I could look at him

"Rach, I wish I could tell you that it'll be better tomorrow, but I really don't know. But I do know is that I'll be here with you every step of the way." He placed a soft kiss on my lips "I know this is a hard time, but you're the toughest girl I know, you'll make it through this." I smile softly through my tears "Rach, pretty soon you'll be off to New York and you'll forget all about all this drama." He held me close to him and I breathed in his scent "You're a star, Berry, I've known that since the day I met you"

I pressed my lips to his and placed my hand on the back of his neck. I pulled back and I rested my forehead against his. "Noah?"

"Yes?" He breathed

"I love you" I smiled shyly

"I love you too Rach"

/

Quinn's POV

That song was beautiful, but before I knew it, Rachel was off of her stool and she was rushing upstairs. I made a move to run after me, but Puck held up his hand "I got this one" I stared at him and then nodded.

Sam came up to me and wrapped an arm around me. "You okay?" I nodded

"I just hope Rachel is"  
><span> 


	25. Blown Away

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Sebtana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Also Sebastian isn't gay and he never hit on Blaine or anything. But he knew Blaine so that's how he met Santana.**

**Songs I've used so far:  
>Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne<br>Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet  
>Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum<br>Marry You by Bruno Mars.  
>Don't Stop by I don't know :)<br>Smile by Uncle Kracker  
>Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink<br>Lightweight by Demi Lovato  
>Sorry by the Jonas Brothers<br>Darlin' by Avril Lavigne  
>I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing<br>You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson  
>Irreplaceable by Beyoncè<br>I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz  
>Shake it Out by Florence and the Machine<strong>

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Quinn's POV

So, it's been a day since the whole New Directions sleepover and Santana's parents were going to be home tomorrow. Santana was out on her date with Sebastian (they are so freaking cute together!) and Rachel was over at Puck's house, doing who knows what…

So, I decided I would head over to Sam's…motel room. He said his parents were out looking for jobs tonight and he had to watch his little siblings, so I offered to help.

I sighed as I looked at the motel. I feel so bad for Sam and his family. Hopefully they'll get back on their feet soon.

I knocked on the door and I smiled as Stacy flung the door open. She grinned up at me and she then hugged my legs. "Hi, Stacy!"

"Hi Quinnie!" She said in a loud whisper "Shh! Sammie and Stevie are sleeping!" I smile and laugh softly as she pulls me inside. I shut the door softly behind me and I see Sam curled up on one of the fold out beds with Stevie.

"How long have they been asleep?"

Stacy shrugs "A long time!" the little girl whisper yells and I send a worried glance toward my boyfriend and his little brother. "We started watching a movie and then I looked up and they were both asleep" I smile and take her hand

"Come on, let's let your brothers sleep and we can find something else to do"

"Okay!" Stacy says and she leads me into the kitchen area "We can color!"

I smile and we both sit at the kitchen table. I shrug off my cardigan so I'm only in my dress and cute sandals. "Quinnie?" Stacy asks as she hands me one of her coloring books.

"Yes?" I reply as she hands me some crayons

"I like your dress"

"Thank you, I like yours too" She beams and looks down at her flower print dress and I smile back at her.

She picks up a crayon and starts to color a page out of her coloring book. She looks up at me and pouts "Why aren't you coloring, Quinnie?"

"Oh, I just don't know one which one I should color" She grins and I realize that she must've lost a tooth. She takes my book and flips through the pages and then she finds one, and hands me the book.

"Color that one!" I look down at the page and smile

"You know, Belle was always my favorite Disney Princess"

"I like her too. But I like Cinderella cause she had a pretty dress and pretty shoes"

I smile "She did have a pretty outfit"

"But I also like Belle's outfit, and her hair is pretty!"

"I like Ariel's hair" I comment

"I love Ariel! She's my 3rd favorite! I like her because she lives in the ocean, cause she's a mermaid!" I laugh as she continues to color. I pick up a yellow crayon and start to color Belle's dress. "Whoa!" Stacy said "You're a good color-er"

"Thank you, I've had years of practice"

"Will I ever be that good at coloring?"

"Of course you will, Stacy, you just have to practice"

"Will you help me?"

"Of course" I smile, I bring my voice down, acting as though it was a secret "You have fun with it"

She gives me a look "That's it?"

"Yep"

"Stacy?" I heard Sam exclaim from the other room

"In the kitchen!" Stacy yelped back. I heard footsteps and then heard Sam sigh in relief

"There you are" Sam then looked at me and smiled "Oh, Quinn, hey. Sorry I just fell asleep." Sam kissed my cheek and I heard Stacy giggled and I felt my cheeks heat up, and I went back to coloring "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I couldn't, you just looked so peaceful" I teased and he stuck his tongue out at me and I gasped "Don't be mean!"

"Yeah, Sammie! Don't be mean to your girlyfriend!" Stacy exclaimed and I laughed

"Yeah, it's rude!" I smiled and he rolled his eyes

"Alright, Stacy, I'm sorry I was mean to my girlyfriend"

"Don't say sowwy to me!" I smirked at him and Sam laughed and then turned toward me

"I'm so very sorry, Quinn, will you ever forgive me?"

I pretended to think about this for a moment and he smiled "You know, Sam, I really don't know" I kissed his cheek "But, since you were only mean one time, I'll let it slide"

/

I drove to Santana's two hours later. Sam's parents returned, his dad with a new job, his mom still on the hunt. But I needed to get back anyway, my grandmother would be at the airport later tonight, and it was a ways to the airport, so Rach and I were planning to drive out and get her.

/

Rachel and I arrived at the airport just in time. We walked in and grandma was coming from the gate. She saw us, and hurried over to us. We hugged us and then she pulled away, inspecting our faces and arms "Are you two alright?"

"We could be better, but our bruises are healing" She huffed

"There shouldn't be any bruises in the first place!"

"Grandma, we're okay now." Rachel said "Now, let's go get your bags, it's a long way back to your house"

We gathered all of her luggage and hauled it to my car. We put her luggage in the trunk and the backseat, with just enough space for Rachel to sit. I walked to the driver's door but grandma stopped me

"Lucy? Do you mind if I drive? I have a couple stops to make"

"Sure…" I trialed off and then walked over to the other side of the car and slide into the passenger's side. I looked back at Rachel who simply shrugged.

/

We had been driving for about an hour. It was not at all silent. Most of the drive my grandma asked us awkward questions about Sam and Puck. We answered truthfully, knowing that we wouldn't be able to get anything past her.

We were closer and closer to her house, but then we make an unexpected turn…onto Rachel's old street. I took in a sharp breath and I looked back at Rachel who's eyes were wide with fear. And then my grandma did what had feared.

She pulled into the Berry's driveway.

She unbuckled and we stared at her "What are we doing here?"

"Just get out of the car, girls." She opened her door and got out and then she started walking to the front door. I heard Rachel's seatbelt unclick and my head snapped back to look at her.

"What the hell, Rach?"

"Grandma, won't let them hurt us, and I think I forgot some things in my room" She maneuvered out of the car and followed. I groaned and followed suit.

I rushed after them, not wanting to get soaked due to the rain, and soon the three of us were standing at the door, waiting for someone to answer it. I grasped Rachel's hand and she squeezed it tightly. I don't know how awful it must feel for her. Sure, they were my uncles, and they abused me too, but they were her dads, and she grew up here. I've only been here for a couple of months.

The door opened and Hiram was on the other side "Ann, darling! How are you?"

"Alright, I was certainly better before I found out my two granddaughters were getting abused"

"Listen, Ann, it's very hard to explain."

"Not really. You laid a hand on them when you always said you wouldn't" Grandma pushed her way past her son-in-law and we quickly followed, Rachel choking back tears as she did so.

"You don't know the full story, mother" Uncle Leroy came out from the kitchen

"Do _you_ even know the full story?" Rachel retorted "You were quite drunk at the time. I wouldn't be shocked if you barely remembered it"

"Rach" I hissed

"How dare you talk to me like that, young lady?" Leroy exclaimed

"How dare you hit her, Leroy?" Grandma yelped. "Listen, I haven't come here to listen to 'your side of the story' I've come to tell you off, and have Rachel and Quinn gather a few more things from their old rooms"

"Why are you even in Lima, Mom?"

"Do not call me 'Mom'. I am not your mother because you are not my son. I raised my son to be thoughtful and kind and a _family man_, but you are exactly the opposite." She scoffed at her son "And I'm here because I moved down to Lima so my granddaughters could be raised properly."

"They were raised properly here, but Rachel just went and broke the rules"

"She went and got her cousin form the airport" Grandma glanced at me and Rach. "Girls, go through your old rooms and make sure you have everything. I don't want you to listen to this"

We didn't object. We simply nodded and ran up the stairs. I knew I had grabbed everything that I wanted, so I followed Rachel into her room. She collapsed onto her bed and let out a sob. I sat beside her and rubbed her back softly.

We sat like that, listening to the loud shouts from downstairs. I held Rachel close to me and I started to cry as well.

I jumped at the sound of a clap of thunder. Rach and I have always hated thunder, but right now, we knew our lives couldn't get any worse. Both of us don't have parents anymore.

I wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder. I figured she needed some cheering up so I started humming, and then I added lyrics.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
>Those storm clouds gather in her eyes<em>

I opened my mouth to continue singing, but Rachel recognized the song and started ot sing along.

_Daddy was mean ole mister  
>Mama was an angel in the ground<em>

This lyric reminded me of my mother…

Me:_ The weather man called for a twister  
><em>Rachel:_ She prayed blow it down_

Both of us:_ There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
>To wash the sins out of that house<br>There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
>To rip the nails out of the past<em>

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
>Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away<em>

By this time, we're both standing, singing to each other, hearing the thunder boom from behind us and the flash of lightning light up the darkened room.

_Till there's nothing left standing,  
>Nothing left to yesterday<br>Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
>Blown away<em>

Me: _She heard those sirens screaming out  
><em>Rachel:_ Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
><em>Me:_ She locked herself in the cellar  
><em>Rachel:_ Listened to the screaming of the wind  
>Some people called it taking shelter<br>_Me:_ She called it sweet revenge_

Both:_ Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
>Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away<br>Till there's nothing left standing,  
>Nothing left to yesterday<br>Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
>Blown away<em>

I walked over to her window and stare out of it. The rain is coming down in sheets and it reminds me of mine and Rachel's tears for the last couple weeks. None stop.

Both:_ There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
>To wash the sins out of that house<br>There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
>To rip the nails out of the past<br>_Me:_ Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
><em>Rachel:_ (blown away)  
><em>Me:_ Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away  
><em>Rachel:_ (flown away)  
>Till there's nothing left standing,<br>Nothing left to yesterday  
><em>Me:_ Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
><em>Rachel: _Blown away,  
><em>Me: _Blown away,  
><em>Both: _Blown away, blown away_

I walked over to her and hold her tightly. She needed me and I needed her. We depended on each other to get out of this family alive.

/

Grandma Fabray's POV

Leroy Fabray- Berry disgusted me. He really did. How can you hit a child, one of them being a child, another your niece who's parents just died a few months ago, and then try to defend yourself? Blaming it all on them? How is that possibly fair?"

"You don't understand, Mom"

"I told you not to call me that" I growled "You're not the son I raised! I don't know what happened to him, but he's long gone! He flew out the window the moment he laid a hand on his daughter! How could you, Leroy? And for such a stupid reason!" I exclaimed "She wasn't off with a boy! She didn't get pregnant! She didn't do anything but go pick up her cousin from the goddamn airport!"

"Ann-" Hiram started

"Don't say a word to me. I'm not finished!" I snapped "How could you look down at those sweet girls and hurt them? _Abuse_ them? Did you not look into their eyes and see the fear, the hurt, the sorrow?"

"They deserved it!"

"Lucy needed some time, so she came to visit me. And then when she came back, Rachel picked her up from the airport. They didn't deserve it. No child does" This conversation is over. I'm done listening to this bullshit. "Lucy! Rachel!" I shout up the stairs "We're going!"

I heard soft footsteps and then padding toward the stairs. I saw them and wanted to run over and hug them. You could tell that they had been crying, the tear stains on their cheeks, the bright red rims around their eyes, even their body language gave it away. Rachel was slumped forward, leaning against Lucy for support and Lucy leaning against Rachel, one arm over her chest.

No one said another word as we exited the house. No one wanted to and no one was expected to.

I slammed the door behind us as we walked out of that godforsaken house. I placed my arms around my two favorite grandchildren and pulled them closer to me. "It's alright, I promise that it'll turn out alright"

We made it into the car and it was silent once again. I turned on the radio and I heard a country song start to play.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
>Those storm clouds gather in her eyes<br>Daddy was mean ole mister  
>Mama was an angel in the ground<br>The weather man called for a twister  
>She prayed blow it down<em>

I heard a sob come from the back and I reached my hand to change the station, but Lucy's hand stopped me "No, it's fine. Rachel and I need this" I nodded and it went quiet.

"I know how to cheer you up" I smile and they both look at me

"How?" Rachel sniffles

"How about you invite your boyfriends over for dinner tonight. Maybe they can even spend the night"

"Grandma, you don't have to-" Lucy started

"Oh, I know I don't have to, I just want to meet these two boys and make sure they're worthy"

Rachel let out a watery laugh "Thanks Grandma"

/

"Now, are there any topics that I shouldn't bring up at this dinner?" I questions as I heard a car door slam.

"Umm…don't ask Noah about his father. His mother's amazing, a really sweet woman, but his father walked out on them when he was 10"

"Got it, no 'father talks'" I turned to Lucy "Now what about Sam, dearie?"

"Try not to bring up his house or his parent's jobs"

"Why not?" The doorbell rang and Rachel smiled and skipped off to answer it

"His dad lost his job a couple months before I got here and him, his parents, and his two little siblings live in a motel"

"Okay, I definitely won't bring anything like that up"

Lucy smiled and then turned toward the kitchen door as Rachel and two boys walked out. She smiled at the blonde boy and kissed his cheek "Hi"

"Hey" He grinned down at her and I chuckled to myself.

"Grandma" I looked over at Rachel who was holding the other boy's hand. He had a Mohawk, and I have to say, I don't approve of his image so far. But, I know better than to judge a book by its cover. We'll see how this night turns out…

"Yes, Star?"

"This is Noah, my boyfriend of 9 months"

"Nice to meet you, Noah"

"You too" He held out the flowers I just realized he was holding "These are for you. A house-warming gift from Sam and me." I smiled and took them from him

"Well, thank you boys, that's very sweet of you" I place them in the empty vase that sits in the middle of the kitchen table.

"And, Grandma, this is Sam, my boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you," Sam smiled and I smiled back

"You as well" I turn to look at my two beautiful granddaughters "You two can show them around since I expect them to be over often. I just need to finish the spaghetti"

Rachel and Lucy nodded and they led their boyfriends out of the kitchen.

There are times like this where I wish Jonathon was here. I miss him so. But I understand why he left. I just wish there was a way he'd come back.

I also wish Russell would come back. He's the only one of my sons that I raised right.

Then there's my lovely daughter in law, Judy. She brought Lucy into this world and she was perfect for Rus. She also brought Michael, and sadly Frannie into the world. Oh Michael, bless his deceased soul.

Why did our family have to have all the issues? Why can't we be that family that everyone wishes they were in? The one where we loved each other and we never said a bad thing about the other? Our family used to be so perfect, but it just all went to shit.

I shake it off. Just like that song I heard Rachel and Lucy singing softly in the car. I have them, and that's all I need.


	26. Normal's Boring

Lost and Found

**(This is AU. The Beth thing never happened. Couples are Fabrevans, Puckleberry, Bartie, Sebtana, Tike, and Klaine…etc. Enjoy! Also Sebastian isn't gay and he never hit on Blaine or anything. But he knew Blaine so that's how he met Santana.**

**Songs I've used so far:  
>Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne<br>Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet  
>Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum<br>Marry You by Bruno Mars.  
>Don't Stop by I don't know :)<br>Smile by Uncle Kracker  
>Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink<br>Lightweight by Demi Lovato  
>Sorry by the Jonas Brothers<br>Darlin' by Avril Lavigne  
>I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing<br>You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson  
>Irreplaceable by Beyoncè<br>I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz  
>Another Empty Bottle by Katy McAllister<br>Shake it Out by Florence and the Machine  
>Blown Away by Carrie Underwood<strong>

**I own nothing except for Ellie and Michael!)**

Rachel's POV

"And this is my new room"

"It's…different" Noah said as we walked in.

"I was planning on putting all of my old stuff in here, but I figured it would hurt too much, so my grandma got me new stuff" Noah smiled and walked over to my bedside table.

"Well, I approve of it, as long as you don't get rid of this" I grin as I see what he's holding up. A picture of us after Sectionals. I'm standing there with a grin as his arms wrap around me from behind. He also has a grin on his face and we look so happy. "I have the same one by my bed"

"You better" I stick out my tongue and he laughs. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer and I smile up at him. "Noah?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to warn you about my grandmother. She's a little….blunt…so don't be that alarmed if she talks about our sex life"

"Our awesome sex life" I blushed crimson

"Noah" I hissed "Keep your voice down"

"Wait? Have you not told Quinn?"

"No" That's right, I lost my virginity to Noah a couple weeks ago. I haven't told anybody yet… "And, please don't say anything"

"I won't, baby, relax, I wouldn't do that to you"

I gave him a pointed look. "Just, don't say anything…"

"Rachel, I promise I won't, even if someone asks"

I sighed "Thank you Noah" I placed a kiss on his lips and I felt him smile.

"Hey, you guys, dinner ti-" Quinn started "Oh, sorry"

I pull away and look at my cousin. "It's fine…thanks, Q" She smirks and then grabs Sam's hand and they walk down the stairs. I grab Noah's hand and then we follow them.

"Lucy, Rachel, will you come help me?" Grandma called from the kitchen

"Yeah, one sec" Quinn called back

"We'll be right back" I smile and then we walk into the kitchen. "Yeah, Grandma?"

"Could one of you grab the salad, and then one of you grab the garlic bread?"

"Sure" Quinn said and she grabbed the salad bowl and I grabbed the loaf of bread. She walked ahead of us with the spaghetti and the marinara sauce. "Did you tell Puck what he should expect?"

I nodded and smiled "Did you tell Sam?" She nodded "This is going to be interesting" I smirk and she laughs. We walk into the dining room and the other three glance at us.

"That's the understatement of the century" I giggled as I set the bread on the table. Quinn sets the salad down and I walk over and sit beside Noah.

"What's the 'understatement of the century?'" Grandma asked, raising her eyebrow. I look down and try to hold back my laugh. I glance at Quinn who was sitting across from me.

"Oh, nothing" Quinn waved it off, and Grandma gave us both a look saying 'I'll find out sooner or later'

"So, boys, are you in Glee Club with Rachel and Lucy?"

Sam and Noah nodded "Yes, we are, m'am" Sam said with a smile

"Oh, please just call me Ann, we aren't very formal in this family" Noah and Sam nodded with smiles.

"So, boys, I want to know your first impression of my granddaughters. Sam, you may start" Why is Grandma being so formal? She just said that we weren't formal! And she's never like this!

"I saw her and I thought she was beautiful. I, of course, still think that, but I couldn't wait to talk to her" Sam grinned at Quinn and she blushed. I tried to hold back my smirk, knowing that Noah's story will be _slightly _less romantic.

"And what about you, Noah?"

"Well, honestly, I hated Rachel" I stifled a giggle, knowing that I hated him as well. Quinn was laughing and Sam was just smiling and shaking his head. My Grandma glares at Noah and I shake my head and glance at Noah, who is looking down, knowing my Grandmother likes Sam more. A lot more.

"Relax, Grandma, I hated him too. A lot actually. We just never really got along...but then we had a project for Glee and we just sorta developed feelings for each other" I placed my hand on Noah's knee and he smiles softly at me. I smile back and I quickly look over at my grandma, who I can tell is trying to hold back her soft smile. "And here we are!"

"Well, that's a very cute story, Rach, but I would like to know more about Noah's first impression of you"

"Well, she was...irritating"

"She still is" Quinn muttered and I sent her a glare, then I kicked her from under the table. "Oh, oops, did I say that out loud?" She smirked and I rolled my eyes

"Sorta" She rolls her eyes to mimic me, so I then mimic her, so in a way, I'm mocking her as she mocks me...I know, it's confusing...but that's how me and Quinn are

"Girls," Grandma said sternly and I rolled my eyes and she glared at me "Rachel..."

"Sorry" I muttered and went back to my food. It was silent for a little while and then Grandma smiled

"So! Lucy, have you talked to your sister lately?"

Quinn's POV

"So! Lucy, have you talked to your sister lately?" I stabbed my fork into my salad as my grandma says this. I grimaced as I thought of my sister. She must know what's going on, but of course, she doesn't care enough to call me, now does she? I feel everyone's eyes on me and then I feel Sam's hand on my knee. I look up and he's smiling softly at me. I force a smile and then look at Grandma.

"No, I have no interest in talking to her. Why do you ask?" I took a bite of my spaghetti with another grimace. She sighs and then glances at Rachel, then her eyes land back on me.

"Because, she called me about an hour ago, she wanted to make sure you two were okay. She sounded really concerned" I stare at my Grandma like she's got two heads. Grandma's the only other person in our family that doesn't think Frannie's a little angel. Why does she all of a sudden think that she's concerned about me and Rachel?

"I doubt it" I mumble

"Lucy..." Grandma trailed off and I stared at her in shock.

"What? Do you really believe she cares? You know Frannie, I know you do, and you know she doesn't care!"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! That's your sister!"

"I'm aware, she tortured me for years" I mutter

"Lucy, you better suck it up because Frannie's coming to stay here for a little while"

My eyes widen and I gap at her. How could she? She knows this is all going to end in disaster! "What? Why?"

"She wants to be there for you and Rachel"

"Like hell she does" Rachel whispered

"I can't believe you two, that's your family"

"She's part of the reason why my dads beat us!" Rachel yelped and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Everyone's eyes flickered to her and Grandma's gaze went from Rach to me.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I said some things to Frannie on the phone and she got me in trouble. Therefore, she created anger in my fathers, so they abused us"

"Rachel, you did that yourself" My eyes widen. This is not my grandma "You didn't have to say anything mean to Frannie."

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel whimpered and Puck placed his hand over hers.

"I'm trying to fix this family!"

"It's too broken, Grandma!" I exclaim "Too many things have happened, you can't fix it, nobody can!"

"Lucy, we can fix it and we will, but you need to be nice to your sister when she's here"

"How long will she be here?" Rachel asked softly

"As long as it takes for you three to make up"

"I thought you hated Frannie" Rachel spoke again after a short silence

"I've never hated Frannie"

"Could've fooled me" I retorted

"Lucy! You need to respect your sister!" I've never seen Grandma this mad. Sure she was mad when she was yelling at Rachel's dads, but she's never raised her voice at me or Rachel.

"I'll respect her as soon as she respects me!" I stood up, I was beyond pissed now

"Sit back down, Lucy!"

"Why should I?"

"Lucy…" Her tone was a warning, as if saying "You sit down or else". But hey, what else have I got to lose? I've lost my whole freaking life!

"Don't" My voice was calm, but everyone realized I was mad. "You know Grandma, I was really happy that you were moving here to take care of me and Rachel. But everything's already gone downhill within the first day. You always told me that you'd be on my side, no matter what I did, but now I see that you were just saying that. You didn't mean it. No one ever means anything they say to me" I felt tears burn my eyes and I left them fall, "Frannie told me that she would be there for me after my parents died. She told me she'd be a better sister." I stared at my grandma, hoping she would understand, but she sat there with a scowl. "Michael told me that he would always be there for me! My uncles swore they would take care of me. My parents told me they would never leave me. And now you" My voice cracked as I said this "I never thought that you would be someone who let me down"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, how dare you say that about your family?"

"She's right, Grandma. The only thing that keeps this family together is broken promises. My dads promised to never hurt me. Aunt Judy told me that I could count on her when I couldn't count on anybody else. Uncle Russell said he would always help me with my problems. And now he can't"

"They're dead. That's not their fault"

"You don't understand!" I yelped, tears flooding down my face "I'm only 17 and my parents and my brother are dead, my sister hates me, my uncles abused me, and now my grandma's giving me crap for something that I haven't done!"

"Lucy, don't you dare yell at me!"

"What are you going to do? My life's already gone so far downhill that there's no point in trying to get back up!" My grandma stood up and went to give me a hug, but I backed away "No, don't touch me." Her eyes were wide with shock "I've been thrown around all my life and it only got worse when my parents died. I was shoved into a house that wasn't a home to me and then I was thrown into this house." I took in a deep breath "I can tell you already don't want me and Rachel here, so why don't you just say so? We'll find someone else to live with! You didn't even have to move here! So I don't get why you did"

"Lucy, now you listen to me"

"No, you listen to me." I growled and everyone gaped at me, shocked. Honestly. I was pretty shocked. I tried not to talk back to my elders, or at least my elder family members, but everything that my grandma was saying made me explode with anger. If you were me, you'd probably have the same reaction. "I thought you were on mine and Rach's side. I thought you were the only one in this family on our side. But apparently, we're all alone." I look at Rachel and she's looking everywhere except for me "Or maybe I'm all alone" I shot Rachel a glare. "Now, I might as well go pack and find somewhere else to live because this is obviously not gonna work" I look at everyone sitting at the table and I turn around, biting my lip, trying to stop myself from apologizing, then I walk out of the room and up to my bedroom.

I looked around my room. It was empty. Of course it is. I can't get too attached to another house again. I got attached to my own, and then I was pried away from that. I then got comfortable in Rachel's house and I had to leave. And I felt as though that was going to happen again. Looks like I'm right.

I heard my phone vibrate from where I had put it earlier on the bedside table. I walked over and picked it up. **Call from: Santana Lopez**

I breathe in deeply and then click 'Answer'. I hold the phone up to my ear and speak "Hey, San," I sniffled

"Hey, Q-" Santana then cut herself off "Are you crying?"

"Only a little bit" With those words, I broke down into small sobs and then collapsed onto my bed.

"What happened?" Santana asked softly. Sure, she could be a bitch, but could be really comforting.

"What _didn't _happen is the real question" I cried

"Was it Sam? Cause I swear I'll beat his ass-"

"No" I laughed a little "It wasn't Sam" I sniffed "I thought living with my grandma would be better than living with my uncles, but we had a huge argument at dinner tonight-"

"Wait, I thought Rachel said Puck and Sam were going to have dinner with you guys"

"That made it even worse! They _were _here! Sam watched at I broke down once again! God, San, why can't I have a normal life?" I exclaimed.

"Because, Q, normal's boring"

"I'd rather have boring than whatever mess I'm in now" I said softly into phone.

"Hold on a sec" I sighed and then nodded even though Santana couldn't see me. There was a silence and then a rustle as Santana picked up the phone again. "I just asked my mom if you could spend the night tonight and she said yes"

"Santana, you don't have to do that" I breathed

"Quinn, you can't stay there tonight. You can stay over here and then work it out tomorrow. You have way too much stress for someone your age"

I smiled "Thanks Santana, that was very Dr. Phil of you" She giggled and then there was a soft knock on my door. "I gotta go, I'll see you soon, though"

"Bye bitch" I chuckle and then pull the phone away from my ear and hit 'End'.

"Come in" I said to whoever was out in the hallway. I prayed it was Sam.

And it seemed as though God answered my prayers, because in a few short seconds, Sam had slipped into my room and shut the door. "Hey, you ok?" I shook my head and looked down at my feet. He walked over and sat next to me and then wrapped his arms around me. I felt comforted as I leaned into his embrace. "Shh, it's okay"

He held me for what felt like hours. But I knew Santana was probably waiting for me, so I reluctantly pulled away and started packing some overnight stuff. "I just talked to Santana and she asked her parents if I could stay over there tonight, so I'm going to."

"I think that's a good idea. You need a little break from all of the family…drama"

I forced a smile and he frowned "Quinn, I know it's not my place, but after you left, your grandmother seemed pretty upset" That made me freeze. I stopped what I was doing and looked over at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, she even told us that she regrets what she said" I find the corner of my lips turning up and then I shake my head.

"Well, if she regrets what she did, she should apologize. I admit what I said was pretty… out there, but sometimes I just need to be heard and then it gets out of hand and then I end up hurting people and then-" I was cut off my Sam kissing me delicately. I'm about to kiss back when he pulls away. I pout and he chuckles

"You were rambling"

"Of course I was" I muttered to myself and I'm guessing Sam heard it cause he laughed "Listen, I really don't want to talk to them right now, so do you think you could just tell them that I'm staying at Santana's for a night and I'll talk to them tomorrow?"

"Quinn, I don't know-"

"Please, Sam. I promise I'll work it out with them tomorrow, but I just need to cool down so I don't say something even worse" I pleaded and he sighed

"Fine, but please just try to work it out with them. They're your family"

I hated when he was right…


End file.
